A Summer Escape
by Sasami-kun
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite? COMPLETA - AGUARDE A CONTINUAÇÃO!
1. Capítulo 1

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Ingles: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kin

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter; Kingsley Shacklebolt/Fleur Delacour

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

NA: Esta história foi editada. Também foi apontado para mim nas histórias de Harry Potter em que o nome da Senhora Delacour é Apolline. Eu tinha um 'nome' é Isabeau, mas é alterado na versão editada. Divirta-se!

PROLOGUE

Harry caiu sobre o peito, duro pálido.

Seus cabelos estão pingando de suor e seu corpo está molhado de suas atividades. Sua respiração irregular foi acompanhado por seu parceiro. Parecia que ele estava exausto. Ainda assim, foi uma noite muito quente e depois de todo suor ao redor sentiu muito incomodado dormir mesmo que ele estava exausto. Os sons da rua abaixo não estavam ajudando.

Ele foi colocado sobre a cama e foi puxado contra o outro homem. Foi melhor agora e mais confortável.

"Basta ir dormir", ele murmurou para o mais jovem.

Harry tentou se acalmar, mas ele se sentia pegajosa com sêmen e suor cobrindo-o.

"Não é possível, eu preciso de um banho."

Ele ouviu um murmurou de feitiço limpeza que foi seguido por um encanto de resfriamento. A sensação era estranha em seu corpo cansado, mas depois de toda a tensão que ele tomou ele estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas o sono.

Fleur não estava acostumada a estar tão preocupada. Tinha sido apenas duas semanas que Harry Potter o acompanhou ao seu país de origem.

Após o fim do Torneio Tribruxo se sentiu entorpecida. A morte de Cedrico Diggory não a tinha deixado indiferente, nem o fato de que ela foi atingida pela Maldição Cruciatus por Victor Krum, mesmo que o adolescente havia sido sob a Maldição Imperius. Ela sabia que isso significava que a paz não iria durar muito. A ultima vez que seu país não tinha sido seriamente afetado pelo Lorde das Trevas, mas isso não significa que ela não estava preocupada com os laços que tinha formado com algumas das bruxas e bruxos britânicos, especialmente Harry Potter.

O bruxo de cabelos pretos, olhos verdes era o centro de seus pensamentos desde que ela e sua família o encontrou sentado sozinho na plataforma esperando por seus parentes para aparecer. Depois de cinco horas, ela e sua irmã Gabrielle insistiu e esperou para ver o que aconteceria. Após esse tempo eles passaram a ver o menino sozinho com a sua coruja nevado foi Apolline Delacour a si mesma que se aproximou do jovem adolescente com seu marido, Armand, um passo atrás. Apolline era metade Veela e a esperar de novo, então seus instintos maternais estavam em um momento alto. Seu marido tinha para distraí-la de descobrir os parentes do menino e puni-los com um mundo de dor. Para a mãe de Fleur é a situação era simples, Harry iria segui-los para a França.

O adolescente tinha piscou para eles, a boca aberta na declaração. Em seguida, ele ofereceu um sorriso tímido. E depois se recusou, dizendo-lhes que ele não quer, que eles fiquem em apuros e que sua família estaria lá, em algum momento.

" _Non, Mon Che_ (Não, minha querida_)_ que você está vindo com a gente ", Apolline insistiu. Seu sotaque era mais clara do que sua filha. "Você precisa comer um pouco mais ..."

Ela tinha então fez um gesto para Armand para cuidar da bagagem de Harry e então puxou o adolescente, após ela isso começou a conversar sobre os planos que tinha para ele.

Fleur e Gabrielle tinham compartilhado uma olhada e seguiu-os com sorrisos felizes.

Depois para ele foi um borrão. Harry foi dado seu próprio quarto, tomado para compras e Armand tinha acompanhado o menino para os curandeiros verificou que ele estava abaixo do peso e tinha ferimentos ainda em cura, enquanto, ele sofria de ossos quebrados e mal remendadas . Em poucas palavras Harry Potter tinha é uma bagunça. Mas os Delacour tomou conta de tudo e o assistente britânico se tornou outro membro da família para eles.

No seu aniversário, Fleur decidiu tirá-lo para um par de bebidas, dança e até mesmo paquerar. Então ela foi decisivamente preocupada, quando ele acabou em um lugar diferente do que ela. Ela olhou para a figura ainda está dormindo na cama atrás dela. Ele era um homem bonito, alto, musculoso e exótica, com sua pele cor de chocolate e um brinco de presa agradável. Ele era um bom parceiro e talentoso na cama, mas ela ainda encontrava-se lembrar do ruivo bonito do último dia de Torneio.

Ainda assim, sua mente voltou ao presente e ao fato de que era sete da manhã e ela não tinha a menor idéia de onde Harry estava.

" _Ma mère va me tuer (_ Minha mãe vai me matar _) "_ Fleur gemeu.

Harry acordou por causa da queimadura que sentia em seu bumbum. E depois havia a conversa rápida que ele ouviu na outra sala. Ele não entendia uma palavra _''petit déjeuner"_. Seu estômago resmungou com a simples menção do cafe da manhã e o adolescente corou, contente que ele estava sozinho e ninguém ouviu. Ele teve tempo para olhar ao redor da sala. Na noite anterior ele tinha sido levado pela luxúria e era um pouco embaraçoso agora.

"Você é acordado", comentou uma voz profunda.

Harry engoliu em seco. Na luz da manhã tudo era diferente. Cabelos de pretos, sedoso e longo e olhos escuros e cinza muito bonitos. Sua pele era pálida, quase branco. Ele também usava apenas pijama soltos, revelando uma figura elegante e esculpida. Ele não era volumoso, ou ósseo, simplesmente perfeito. O homem sorriu como ele levitou a bandeja que corria atrás dele na cama.

"Volte", ele disse com firmeza.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele não luta para lembrar o nome que ele tinha sido gritando para a melhor parte da noite anterior.

"Obrigado Rabastan," Harry respondeu. Ele olhou para o croissants com interesse, enquanto ele subiu de volta na cama. Ele sentou-se cautelosamente, sua bunda ainda sensivel e queima de todas as suas atividades noturnas.

Rabastan levou sua mão, pegou um croissant e mergulhou em creme.

"Gosto é melhor assim", respondeu o outro.

Harry deu uma mordida e cantarolou. Era realmente delicioso. E ele preferiu que a dieta rica do que a gordura servida em Hogwarts. Ele não era mesmo a considerar as refeições que ele tinha na casa dos Dursley. Ele empurrou o pensamento fora de sua mente e deu outra mordida. Todo o tempo Rabastan assisti-lo comer.

"Você não vai comer?" Harry perguntou.

O outro homem balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho muito apetite."

Harry balançou a cabeça, agarrou outro croissant e mergulhou-o em creme. Então ele ofereceu a Rabastan, manchando um pouco de creme branco em seus lábios. O homem sorriu com seus olhos quando ele deu uma mordida e mastigou pensativamente.

"Saboroso, mas ..." ele pegou a comida, Harry segurou e colocou-o na bandeja. Então ele se inclinou e beijou o adolescente nos lábios. Foi difícil e exigente e Harry adorou. Mesmo na noite anterior Rabastan tinha sido muito gentil, mas ele teve o cuidado quando percebeu que Harry havia sido um virgem. Ele era intenso e apaixonado e Harry perdeu-se nas sensações.

Como ele estava abaixado na cama de novo, Harry pensou que este era o seu melhor aniversário.

Final do capítulo

Nota da Tradutora: Oi gente!

Espero que estão gostando da tradução. Foi um pouco dificil traduzir algumas coisas e encaixar as palavras para entender.

Deixem Reviews!

E Aguardem o próximo capítulo de _**"Encontrando o Vampiro".**_

beijos, até a próxima.

Sasami-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Inglês: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kun

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

* * *

><p>Um dia depois<p>

* * *

><p>Harry amaldiçoou enquanto ele corria pela rua. Sua manhã de sexo com Rabastan tinha o distraído e ele esqueceu tudo sobre o encontro com Fleur. Ele estava disposto a apostar que a bruxa estava com raiva e ele realmente não podia correr muito rápido. Sua bunda estava doendo muito na hora em que ele acordou.<p>

Avistou o cabelo loiro prateado e parou.

"Fleur!" ele gritou.

"'Arry!" ela girou seu olhar furioso.

"Eu sei que sou impossível", ele correu a dizer. "Mas eu tenho uma boa razão para isso."

"É melhor você dizer", ameaçou. Ela parecia quase pronta para matá-lo.

"Eu conheci um cara...".

"O homem de cabelo escuro?" Fleur piscou. Ela agarrou o braço dele. "E você tomou o café da manhã?"

Harry corou até a raiz dos cabelos e Fleur riu.

"Oh, Arry. Venha."

Harry a seguiu até um restaurante trouxa com um sentimento mortificado sobre a conversa que iria seguir.

* * *

><p>Rabastan deixou o hotel tinha sido escondido desde que fugiu da Grã-Bretanha. Ele tinha sido um homem livre e um criminoso e escapou por um mês agora. Ele também se separou do seu irmão por tanto tempo. Rodolphus tinha optado por ficar em seu país de origem para se esconder. Os Malfoy estava fornecendo moradia para sua esposa Bellatrix. Rabastan balançou a cabeça. Ele nunca tinha gostado de Bellatrix Black, nem mesmo quando ela estava sã e sua aparência radiante. Essa bruxa insana havia arruinado seu irmão mais do que as escolhas do seu próprio pai.<p>

Ele atravessou a rua movimentada e se dirigiu para o portal para a comunidade mágica. Ele estava fazendo uma poção e estava faltando alguns ingredientes. Ele ignorou os olhares admirados que ele estava ganhando de muitas mulheres e alguns homens que passavam. Em vez de chamar sua atenção, pois parecia lembrá-lo do garoto que ele passou a noite e de manhã. Isto quase o fez sorrir. Ele não sentia desejo tão forte antes da noite passada. Mesmo antes de Azkaban, quando ele era um adolescente que ele não tinha sentido atração por ninguém. Ele tinha dormido com alguns de seus colegas, mas só porque ele estava curioso. Seu irmão mais velho, muitas vezes brincou que ele era assexuado. Depois que ele havia sido condenado a Azkaban, justamente quando ele se formou na escola. Ele nunca teve tempo para viver sua vida.

Rabastan se lembrou do garoto de olhos verdes e formou um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele não estava deixando que a tentação se afastar dele.

* * *

><p>"Fleur! Devagar! E não fala em francês, eu não consigo entender uma palavra," Harry disse para bruxa animada.<p>

"Mas devemos comemorar!"

"Com o café?" Harry parecia duvidoso.

" _Trop tôt pour l'alcool_ (Cedo demais para o álcool) " , ela murmurou.

"Basta com o Francês!" Harry protestou.

Fleur ignorou. Ela empurrou-o em uma mesa e pediu um café aceitável e lanches para os dois, enquanto ela pediu por detalhes e Harry viu-se dando, antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes. Fleur riu em todos os momentos embaraçosos fazendo a face de Harry vermelhas.

"Cale-se, não é muito engraçado," Harry reclamou.

"Eu sei", Fleur sorriu. "Eu sou feliz por você Arry".

"Obrigado."

"E você quando vai vê - lo outra vez?" Fleur pegou um biscoito de canela.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho."

A bruxa o observou calmamente. Enquanto ela não estava realmente incomodada com uma noite ocasional, pois ela não tinha qualquer pensamento a respeito de como Harry poderia ser afetado por ela. Claro que ele se divertiu e a atenção que recebeu de seu amante todas as noites, mas Harry era do tipo que queria sentir o amor e não luxúria. Fleur fez uma promessa silenciosa para si mesma que iria ajudar o garoto de olhos verdes, tanto quanto podia.

"Ele é um _magician_ (bruxo), que é bem dotado", Fleur murmurou. "Você sabe seu nome?"

"Rabastan," Harry respondeu.

Fleur franziu a testa um pouco no nome, sentindo-se um pouco familiar, antes que ela encolheu os ombros, assim viria a mais tarde.

" _Et nous attendre ensuite_ (vamos esperar então) ", Fleur lhe disse.

Apolline beijou Armand suavemente nos lábios. O assistente sorriu e tocou na barriga. Ela estava começando a mostrar.

"Será que vai ser uma menina também?", ele perguntou a sua esposa em francês.

"Eu não tenho certeza querido, mas depois de Harry, eu espero que eu possa dar-lhe um filho", disse a bruxa com carinho.

"Sim, ele é um jovem notável", Armand concordou. Ele teve o cuidado de confiar nas outras pessoas. Ele não era muito bonito e marcante, mas ordinário. Ele teve a primeira surpresa quando Apolline o escolheu mais de outros adolescentes para o Baile da Primavera de Beauxbatons, mas a bruxa riu e disse que ele era muito mais divertido e uma pessoa mais amável do que o resto deles.

Ao longo dos anos, ele tinha aprendido com sua esposa e sua família que a maioria dos homens queria aqueles com sangue Veela, porque os genes eram fortes e o fascínio, mesmo depois de quatro gerações poderia aparecer dominante. Aqueles com o poder político, muitas vezes tentaram se casar em famílias como a dele e com duas filhas, ele foi cauteloso. Mas o menino britânico foi nada com as quais ele temia. Ele tratou com direito suas meninas, tanto Fleur e Gabrielle o amavam como um irmão, "ou um animal de estimação", pensou com diversão. Ele gostaria de ter alguém para conversar sobre esportes como ambos com suas filhas acabaram por ser mulher e menina. Ele poderia gostar de um filho.

"Você ouviu o retorno de Fleur e Harry na parte da manhã? Devo acordá-los para o café da manhã?"

Armand fez uma pausa. Ele não tinha ouvido o retorno dos dois adolescentes, mas como ele poderia dizer a sua mulher sem se preocupar com ela?

"Bem..."

Gabrielle entrou na sala de estar. Ela parou para vê-los se abraçando. Ela corou, mas seus olhos disse-lhe diversão.

"Olá querida, o que você quer?" Apolline perguntou.

"Ah, eu não estou interrompendo nada?" Gabrielle perguntou.

"Não, por falar. Fleur está acordado? Eu posso fazer-lhe algum café da manhã..." A mãe parou na frente do rosto filha.

"Ela não retornou na noite passada, ela fez?"

"Eu vou cuidar dela, você descansa", Armand disse a sua esposa.

Só então a porta da frente foi aberta em que a família estava.

"Isso é tão ruim", Harry murmurou.

"Você era tarde", disse Fleur a ele.

"Mas você me atrasou mais", Harry voltou.

"_Où avez-vous été deux?_ (Onde é que vocês dois foram?)", Armand exigia. Apolline e Gabrielle foram bem atrás dele.

"Sua culpa!"

"Não, foi sua também," Harry retornou. Ele poderia dizer que Armand estava preocupado e mesmo com raiva ele não entendia uma palavra que ele disse.

"O que você fez?" Apolline perguntou, desconfiado.

Harry corou e Fleur riu.

"Eu prefiro não dizer," Harry murmurou. "É ruim o suficiente que Fleur sabe."

"Você não pode dizer a mamãe", declarou Fleur. "Você vê Arry conheceu um homem..."

"Fleur...", Harry gemeu.

"Agora estou curiosa", Apolline o cortou.

"Bem, Arry tem _un amant_ (um amante)!", Fleur gritou.

Sua mãe e irmã foram igualmente satisfeitas. Armand vê-los tão animado sentiu para o adolescente do sexo masculino.

Kingsley retornou para seu quarto de hotel no _Golden Chaudron_ (Caldeirão de Ouro) e encontrou três corujas esperando por ele em sua janela.

O Auror se sentiu cansado só de olhar para eles.

A primeira carta foi do Ministério, apenas alguns para anúncio para o baile de Aurores. O segundo era de seu sobrinho e o terceiro foi da Ordem.

Ele imediatamente digitalizados os contextos, reconhecendo roteiro puro de Dumbledore.

Ele basicamente disse a ele que tinha mais uma semana para rastrear Rabastan Lestrange, porque depois que ele tem que voltar para a Grã-Bretanha e escoltar Harry Potter da casa de seus parentes para a sede da Ordem.

Kingsley passou a mão no rosto. Seria uma semana dura.

* * *

><p>Final do capítulo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Inglês: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kun

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

* * *

><p>Fora de sua mente<p>

* * *

><p>Rabastan decidiu comer naquela noite perto o suficiente do seu quarto de hotel. Ele escolheu para comer em um estabelecimento trouxa como não era prudente permanecer na comunidade mágica de Paris por muito tempo. Ele não podia acreditar na sua sorte quando viu um rosto familiar já no pequeno restaurante trouxa. Essas bochechas rosadas e cabelo preto bagunçado lembrou-se do seu amante de dois dias atrás. Ele decidiu escrever-lhe logo para outra reunião, mas ele teve sorte de encontrá-lo esta noite.<p>

No entanto, sua alegria foi curta duração quando viu o garoto de olhos verdes sendo escoltado por nada menos que três belas figuras, duas mulheres e uma menina. Todas elas tinham a aparência excepcionalmente bela e Rabastan rapidamente entendeu o porque. Todas eram Veela, parte como seu fascínio Veela não era tão forte.

Ainda assim, o Lestrange não era conhecido por recuar a partir de algo que ele queria. Ele se aproximou da mesa e ele reprimiu um sorriso quando viu a queda da mandíbula de Harry.

Apolline chamou o cavalheiro entre eles.

_" __Bonsoir Monsieur. Connaissez-vous notre Harry?__?__ (_ Boa noite Senhor. Você sabe do nosso Harry? _)"_ ela questionou.

_" __Oui madame._Nous avons eu une rencontre agréable, il ya deux jours._Il est inoubliable__ (_Sim, minha senhora. Tivemos uma reunião agradável há dois dias. Ele é inesquecível _)",_ Rabastan respondeu em francês perfeito.

Apolline ofereceu-lhe um sorriso radiante e se sentou em sua cadeira. Rabastan viu a ligeira saliência que destacou sua gravidez.

"Meu marido se juntara a nós em breve. Você está convidado a compartilhar o jantar com a gente", ela convidou.

"Obrigado.", Rabastan respondeu.

Fleur passou para a cadeira próxima de Harry e um garçom veio com outra cadeira e prato para ela.

"Eu sou Apolline Delacour, estas são minhas filhas Fleur e Gabrielle.", Um homem alto com cabelo louro claro e olhos castanhos se aproximou e Apolline sorriu.

"Meu marido Armand Delacour."

"Rabastan Evrard Graves", ele ofereceu.

"Qualquer a relação com Merton Graves dos 'Weird Sisters'?", Harry perguntou.

"Nada que eu sei", respondeu Rabastan. "Não sei nada sobre a tocar violoncelo."

Harry sorriu e murmurou a Apolline um "obrigado".

"Você disse que não é seu filho", Rabastan sussurrou para Harry.

"Eu não sou. Os Delacour, eles me ajudaram e ainda estão. Devo-lhes muito", Harry disse com carinho. "Ainda assim, quais são as chances de ver você aqui esta noite?"

"Eu acho que a sorte estava do seu lado", Rabastan.

Harry deu um sorriso e se virou para o garçom sobre o pedido.

* * *

><p>Rabastan esperou que Harry falasse com a família. Foi mais tarde naquela noite e o jantar tinha terminado. Rabastan tinha oferecido uma bebida a Harry e Apolline aceitou e "permitiu" que ele vá.<p>

O mais velho bruxo sorriu quando viu o adolescente andar de volta para ele.

"Eu sei um local agradável para aparatar daqui", Rabastan ofereceu seu braço para o adolescente.

Harry sorriu e aceitou. "Isso não foi como eu pensei que eu iria vê-lo novamente", Harry disse a ele.

"Eu estava ocupado nos últimos dois dias, mas eu queria escrever para você em breve. Eu ouso dizer que você esteve em minha mente."

Harry corou, mas o escuro da noite cobria.

"Você sabe, sempre podemos ignorar a bebida", Rabastan sugeriu.

Harry engoliu quando uma mão pousou em sua cintura, puxando-o perto do mais velho como eles continuaram andando. Foi uma noite muito quente, mas Harry sabia que era natural se sentir tão quente como ele fez naquele momento. A mão afastou um pouco e se aproximou mais da bunda de Harry. O adolescente congelou e Rabastan parou de andar, puxando o adolescente contra ele.

"Eu quero te provar agora Harry," Rabastan suspirou.

Harry sentiu um aperto de antecipação. Apesar de sua noite juntos, ele era ainda muito novo para isso.

Rabastan tocou-lhe o queixo e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para que ele pudesse se inclinar para baixo, sem muito esforço de sua parte.

Quando ele foi beijado novamente depois de dois longos dias, Harry gemeu de prazer. Parecia chamar Rabastan sobre como ele puxou o corpo menor contra o dele como Harry colocou uma perna sobre seu quadril, esfregando contra seu corpo. O atrito não ajudar muito o fugitivo de alguma forma. Ele tinha sido quente e incomodado desde a última vez com o rapaz. Tendo este corpo dispostos tão perto dele novamente fez não quero deixar Harry fora de sua cama por dias.

Harry sentiu uma sensação em sua virilha, e quebrou o beijo.

"Vamos pular a bebida", Harry falou ofegante.

Rabastan puxou-o em um beco antes de aparatar os dois para seu quarto de hotel. Ele afastou-se de Harry tempo o suficiente para chutar os sapatos. Ele foi agradavelmente surpreso ao ver Harry já havia tirado sua camisa e estava trabalhando em suas calças.

"Deixe-me ajudar com isso", Rabastan disse tirando as mãos de Harry longe de seu cinto. Ele deixou as palmas das mãos ásperas derrapar sobre o peito liso de Harry. Seu olhar avistou uma cicatriz finta perto de sua clavícula. Ele franziu a testa um pouco, mas sentia aquelas mãos pequenas para alcançar suas calças.

"Não faça isso pequeno", alertou Rabastan. "Quero saborear cada centímetro de você primeiro e depois eu ter você gritando quando estiver preenchendo cada centímetro do seu cú doce."

Harry corou, mas deixou às mãos cair.

* * *

><p><strong>Na manhã seguinte:<strong>

Harry fez uma careta. Seu corpo estava dolorido e todos os seus músculos gritou-lhe com cada movimento que ele fez. Ele sorriu ao ver Rabastan dormir, e seu corpo nu. Ele tirou o lençol fino em algum momento durante a noite e usado apenas o calor do corpo de Harry. Agora que o adolescente estava perto dele acabou não se mexendo um músculo.

Harry mudou-se para o banheiro e começou a tomar uma chuveirada muito necessária.

Ele tinha acabado de ligar a água quando Rabastan se juntou a ele. Ele parecia alerta e decisivamente como um predador.

"Rabastan?"

O homem pegou o sabão e ensaboando espuma em suas palmas.

"Sim?" ele perguntou. Ele tocou os ombros de Harry e massageou-os, e espalhando o sabonete.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Rabastan passou para baixo, sensualmente esfregando as costas e a cintura de Harry, parando perto do bumbum arredondados.

"Bem, lavando-o", respondeu Rabastan. "Vire-se para me encarar."

Harry se virou e ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Alguém já te deu banho antes?" Rabastan perguntou.

"Ah... não", respondeu Harry.

"Então, se divertir."

E Harry fez. Ele gostava das mãos de Rabastan, passou em seu peito e, em seguida, mudou-se para parte de baixo, provocando e seduzindo-o.

"Rabastan..." Harry engasgou quando um dedo entrou nele.

"Você gosta disso?"

"Simmmm."

Rabastan desceu e deu um beijo quente e Harry se derreteu contra ele.

Harry foi apoiado contra a parede e Rabastan moveu suas pernas separadas.

"Você vai gostar deste mais", prometeu o mais velho.

* * *

><p>Kingsley deixou o prédio de aplicação de lei da comunidade mágico de Paris com o sentimento desanimado.<p>

Ninguém tinha ouvido falar, de qualquer atividade de Comensal da Morte na área e ninguém tinha visto Rabastan Lestrange no país. Ainda assim, os aurores locais concordaram em deixá-lo saber se alguma coisa surgiu, oficialmente, é claro. O Auror moreno achou útil e humilhante que até mesmo bruxos estrangeiros sabiam da incompetência de Fudge.

Não havia mais nada que podia fazer na França e decidiu que iria voltar ao seu país natal mais cedo.

* * *

><p>Harry riu como Rabastan tentou ajudar a secar o tufo de cabelos.<p>

"Pode parar!", Disse o adolescente.

"Você está pingando no tapete."

"Então?" Harry perguntou.

Rabastan balançou a cabeça. Harry era demais. Ele tinha mais energia do que ele conseguia. Foi constrangedor realmente.

"Harry? Eu nunca perguntei antes."

O adolescente virou os olhos perguntando a ele. "Pergunte a distância."

"Eu nunca pensei em perguntar antes, mas quantos anos você tem?", o mais velho bruxo perguntou.

"Agora você quer saber?"

"Eu sei que você é menor de idade", disse Rabastan com um estremecimento. Ele sabia que tinha ganhado seu caminho para o inferno muito antes em que ele conheceu Harry. Ainda assim, ele não queria estragar a vida do jovem. Ele tinha coração suficiente para poupar este.

Harry suspirou e se virou para a porta da varanda. Ele tinha sido feliz em ser apenas Harry, mas ele sabia que tinha de responder algumas perguntas, pelo menos. No início de sua estadia com Apolline Delacour a mesma havia sido a única a ajudá-lo a encobrir a cicatriz três vezes amaldiçoado em sua testa, que disse ao mundo quem ele realmente era. Isso era tudo o que tinha realmente. Sem a cicatriz ele não era Harry Potter, o Salvador, mas Harry Potter o adolescente.

"Eu sou 15 agora", disse ele a Rabastan. Harry viu ele se estremecer e senti simpatia por ele.

"Nem mesmo 16", o outro bruxo comentou. "O inferno, aqui vou eu."

"Eu estava e ainda estou disposto", Harry lembrou-lhe. "Tenha certeza de que sua reputação está intacta."

Rabastan bufou com o que saiu da boca do adolescente.

"Eu sou um estudante de Hogwarts, apenas entrando no quinto ano," Harry continuou.

"Basta dizer que você não é um Gryffindor ou um Hufflepuff".

"Aposto que você era um Slytheryn.", Harry riu.

Rabastan sorriu. "Claro. Não há outra casa."

Harry bufou. "Não estou dizendo."

"Um Gryffindor, em seguida," Rabastan decidido.

"Você sabe que todo o verde da madeira de mogno na sala comunal é tão fora de moda."

Rabastan hesitou. "Você foi para sala comunal da Slytheryn.", Era uma afirmação.

Harry sorriu sabendo que ele havia confundido com êxito Rabastan. "Então, nós estamos indo ter sexo outra vez ou você precisar de mim para explicar?"

"Oh, Harry, dificilmente você precisa implorar, mas eu não vou parar se você quiser, você parece tão bom quando você implora", Rabastan sussurrou em seu ouvido quando ele aterrou seu membro meio duro contra o adolescente.

"Deus!", o adolescente engasgou.

"Você está cansado?", Rabastan brincou.

"Eu vou te mostrar o cansaço!", Harry olhou para ele.

Rabastan sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>No 12 Grimmauld Place, Grã-Bretanha:<strong>

Kingsley estava morto de cansaço e ele estava um pouco irritado com Dumbledore quando o velho chamou-o para Ordem no momento em que ele pisou na Grã-Bretanha. Ele aparatou para a residência de Londres e encontrou com Moody na entrada. O Auror mais velho acenou para ele e ambos entrou, logo em que a casa apareceu. Sirius Black já estava lutando com o retrato da Sra. Black.

"Desculpe por isso", Lupin disse para os dois. "Vamos passar para a cozinha. Como foi a viagem Kingsley?"

"Exaustão", respondeu o auror.

"Aqueles Lestranges", Moody disse rispidamente. "Eles sempre foram más notícias."

Eles tomaram seus assentos e Kingsley aceitou uma xícara de chá de Molly Weasley. Sirius voltou e sentou ao lado dele. Ele olhou pior agora, quando ele estava na corrida no ano anterior.

"Como você está segurando?" perguntou o homem.

Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Eu só quero Harry aqui em breve.", Ele estudou o Auror. "O que você fez na França?"

"O que você quer dizer?", Kingsley piscava.

"Quem era a moça?" Moody disse de seu outro lado.

"Vocês dois têm mentes muito sujas", Kingsley disse para os dois.

"Toma um para conhecer o outro", respondeu Sirius como Moody gargalhou.

Kingsley balançou a cabeça e se virou para ver Dumbledore. A reunião estava começando.

"Estou feliz de ver todo mundo de novo. Bem-vindo de volta Kingsley. Agora vamos começar essa reunião. Em primeiro lugar na agenda, recuperando Harry de seus parentes. Algum voluntário?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do capítulo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Inglês: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kin

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

"_(francês)"_

'Pensamentos'

**Lua de mel terminando**

**No 4 Privet drive:**

Remus tentou não estremecer com desgosto. Ele nunca gostou dos ares suburbanas trouxas. Ele não tinha nada contra a arquitetura dos trouxas, mas ele odiava como tudo parecia igual. Uma coisa em que os magos eram bons em pé foi para fora do normal. Não houve "normais" em assistentes. Ele encolheu-se quando ele avistou o número quatro. Não foi diferente do que o resto deles.

"É isso," o lobisomem anunciado para o restante.

"Vamos acabar com isso", disse Moody à equipe. O Auror mais velho usou o isqueiro de Dumbledore em que lhe deu e apagaram as luzes. "Tonks", ele gritou.

A bruxa de cabelos rosa lançou um feitiço não verbal "_Alohamora" _'na porta e os membros da Ordem entrou.

"Isso não parece certo", comentou Remus.

"_Lumos!_", Kingsley disse.

Eles foram confrontados com uma casa vazia.

"Acho que estamos em apuros", murmurou Moody.

"Você pensa!" Tonks respondeu.

"Agora não é hora para sarcasmo," Kingsley cortou e ele virou-se para Remus que estava olhando em volta desesperadamente.

Remus estava desesperado como ele usou seus sentidos. "Eu não posso sentir o cheiro Harry!", declarou.

Os outros pareciam ainda mais preocupados.

"Ele provavelmente nunca veio aqui, não desde que ele deixou em setembro passado", comentou Moody.

"Dumbledore precisa saber sobre isso", Vance falou.

"E eu gostaria de saber por que ninguém pensou em acompanhar Harry aqui da estação, especialmente desde que Voldemort retornou," Remus acrescentou, piscando os olhos âmbar.

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

"O meu afilhado não pode estar faltando!" Sirius gritou. Ele estava fora de si. Remus tinha desistido de tentar acalmá-lo e Snape foi sabiamente em ficar calado todo o tempo.

Albus Dumbledore coçou a cabeça. Esta foi uma bagunça muito bem em que havia pousado. Ele tinha sido condenado, muitas vezes sobre sua tendência a confiar nas pessoas. Ele havia sido tolo em pensar que Petúnia tinha deixado de ir o seu rancor. E por ser tão cego tinha decepcionado muita gente, Harry, antes de tudo. A situação era estranhamente familiar ao próprio Tom Riddle.

"Parece que os trouxas foram embora faz tempo," Moody cortou seus pensamentos e se virou para Sirius. "Mesmo os vizinhos foram surpreendidos como foi súbito. Eles devem ter vindo planejando toda esta cena por muito tempo."

Molly começou a discutir com eles e sobre o adolescente desaparecido.

"Eu fiquei para trás e questionei os vizinhos," Tonks falou. "Os Dursley se mudou no dia cinco de setembro do ano passado.".

"Essas pessoas horríveis!" Molly exclamou. Arthur tentou acalmá-la. A revelação só deu Sirius mais para reclamar.

"Se o menino não está com seus parentes, então onde ele está?" Moody perguntou.

"O Lord das Trevas não tê-lo", Snape falou. "Isso eu tenho certeza.".

"Ele escreveu para Rony ou Hermione?" Dumbledore perguntou a Molly e Arthur.

Ambos os Weasley abanaram a cabeça.

"Não que eu saiba", respondeu Arthur.

"Ron tem se queixado que talvez seus parentes tenham mantido Hedwig bloqueada novamente," Molly resmungou.

"Isso nos deixa sem respostas", Moody disse rispidamente.

Dumbledore franziu a testa. Seus olhos pareciam tristes, mas houve uma centelha de raiva e determinação neles. "Eu posso lidar com Petúnia. Veja se você pode encontrar Harry. Posso lhe emprestar um livro sobre feitiços de rastreamento raros." Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

**Residência dos Delacour:**

Gabrielle conseguiu encontrar Harry em seu quarto. O adolescente estava acariciando sua coruja. O pássaro de pelagem na cor branco neve estava sentada perto da janela e excitada com o carinho e amor que estava recebendo.

"_Bonjour_", ela tocou.

Harry voltou sua atenção para ela.

"Venha", ele acenou.

"Eu não vi você muito, Harry", a menina fez beicinho quando ela subiu na cama e se sentou de frente para ele.

"Eu sei, minha culpa," Harry disse a ela.

Hedwig batia as asas e foi para a menina mais nova. Gabrielle sorriu e acariciou ela. "Ela é bonita", ela balbuciou. A coruja ficou sob seus cuidados e louvores. Ela fez o sorriso de Harry aparecer.

"Ela gosta de você", comentou Harry.

"_Qu'elle est intelligente!_ (Ela é tão inteligente!)_", _Gabrielle murmurou. Hedwig bicou e ela voou para fora da janela. A jovem bruxa se virou para Harry. "Eu estou indo para o cinema".

"Sua escolha", o adolescente disse a ela. Ele sentiu estava negligenciando ela. Ele tinha sido demasiado absorto em Rabastan e ele raramente tinha tempo para ela. Apolline, Armand e Fleur podiam vê-los noites quando ele voltou mesmo atrasado. Mas Gabrielle estava sempre dormindo tão tarde. "Dê-me um par de minutos para ficar pronto ok?".

A bruxinha assentiu. "Você paga", ela disse-lhe autoritária.

Não havia como negar a ela.

Harry riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Claro".

Rabastan entrou em seu apartamento de hotel. Ele tropeçou em uma camisa descartada e reconheceu sendo de Harry. Pegou-o com um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. O menino era preguiçoso e desleixado. Antes de Azkaban iria irritá-lo além de palavras. Agora ele não era louco. Ele realmente gostou. Ele parou e percebeu o quanto era doce e sexy seu primeiro e duradouro relacionamento, em pouco de um mês com Harry. Era patético para um homem de sua idade, mas sua vida não era normal.

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida por um grito abafado. Ele olhou para cima e viu uma coruja na varanda. Foi batendo nas portas de vidro. Ele reconheceu o pássaro e seu rosto escureceu.

Com dois passos ele chegou à janela. A coruja permaneceu imóvel como ele recebeu a carta e depois voou, não esperando uma resposta.

_Evrard,_

_Por que diabos você não entrou em contato comigo? Tem sido um mês!_

_Espero que você esteja gostando, enquanto você pode, porque nosso querido chefe está perto de nos chamar todos de volta._

_Esteja pronto, irmãozinho. Será um ano movimentado._

_R._

Rabastan fez uma careta e amassou a carta.

Foi à primeira semana de agosto, quando Harry sentiu um pouco nostálgico. Isso não era para dizer que ele perdeu seus parentes. Mas ele perdeu Sirius e seus amigos. Ele se sentia culpado, mas colocá-los para fora de sua mente durante semanas a fio. Mas ele estava tão contente com a vida com os Delacour. Eles haviam tomado mais cuidados com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa. Fleur era a irmã mais velha mandona, Armand a figura estoica que furtou quando as mulheres tornaram-se muito, Gabrielle a garota bonita que ele queria proteger e, finalmente, Apolline, aquela que levou em cuidados para o seu crescimento, tentou desfazer o que poderia partir do de seus parentes e Voldemort tinha feito. E então houve Rabastan. Merlin! O homem era uma ótima distração. Ele corou quando pensou como o mais velho mago foi duas vezes de idade fez esquecer tudo o resto. Ele ainda questionou quando ele se atreveu a ir até lá, como um homem que ele mesmo considerou um adolescente magrelo como ele como seu amante.

Ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e sua pena.

"Aqui vai tudo", ele sussurrou.

Foi um tempo depois que Apolline estava andando pela sala e notou a porta aberta e viu que ele está amarrando o pergaminho na perna de Edwiges.

"Escrevendo para seus amigos?" ela perguntou.

Harry viu a sua coruja decolar. Ele se virou e viu a bruxa bondosa. "Eu acho que foi isso que eu fiz."

"Deve ter sido," ela concordou. Harry mostrou-lhe o assento ela tomou em gratidão.

"Você está bem? Você parece cansada."

"Eu não sou tão jovem como eu costumava ser. Esta gravidez é difícil para mim. Mas vale a pena cada minuto", disse ela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Por que você não me faz escrever mais cedo?" Harry perguntou a ela.

"Eu não sou um adulto muito bom", admitiu Apolline. "Minhas meninas são meus amigos em primeiro e depois minhas filhas. Eu não sou sua mãe. Eu não posso te dizer o que fazer. Além disso, eu pensei que você precisava de algum tempo para se recuperar. O que a aqueles trouxas fizeram com você... Eu não acho que eles devem mesmo ser chamados de seus parentes. Isso foi cruel, meu querido menino. Ninguém deve fazer isso. Não se esqueça Harry. "

"Obrigado", Harry disse a ela.

"Você é bem-vinda."

Rabastan viu como Harry dançou ao som da música. Ele tinha decidido não ficar naquela noite. O adolescente era tudo para sair e Rabastan o levou para recepção do seu hotel e o clube era o lugar certo.

"Junte-se!" o adolescente gritou por cima da música.

Rabastan levantou-se e juntou-se com Harry na pista de dança.

"Hey," Harry sorriu. Ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Rabastan e seduzindo-o. "Você está com problemas."

"Então você", o assistente respondeu.

"Setembro está perto..."

"Apenas um mês de distância," Rabastan cortou.

Harry tocou seu rosto robusto diante dele. "Muito em breve".

"Talvez eu tenha que deixar a França em breve," Rabastan disse. "Vamos apenas nos divertir."

Harry apenas beijou-o e ele respondeu. Ele assumiu o controle e saqueou sua língua dentro da boca doce e gostou muito do sabor, tentando memorizar o gosto e canto da boca que vicia. Harry gemeu e se esfregou contra ele e Rabastan agarrou e manteve-o, fazendo com que o adolescente se contorcer por ter negado o seu alívio.

"Estamos no meio de uma multidão", o bruxo das trevas disse quando quebrou o beijo e olhou para Harry.

"Eu não me importo", Harry sussurrou e atacou sua boca novamente.

Ele foi incapaz de se controlar, mas Rabastan não deixou escapar o controle dele. Ele puxou de volta para respirar e gemeu com a forma como Harry olhou. Ele realmente poderia levá-lo ali mesmo.

"Merlin! eu amo o jeito de seu gosto", o assistente disse para o adolescente. "Você me deixa fora da minha mente."

Harry fez um barulho na garganta e atacou novamente. Desta vez ele passou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Rabastan e ficou lá.

"Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim", ele exigiu dele.

Rabastan engoliu em seco e pegou sua varinha. Ele lançou um encanto "Aviso-não-me-note" sobre eles, ele aparatou eles para seu quarto de hotel.

Harry se afastou o suficiente para desatar o cinto. Rabastan ajudou a tirá-lo. Quando ele se cansou ele usou sua varinha para desaparecer suas roupas.

"Muito melhor", ele murmurou antes de beijar o pescoço do adolescente. Assim com toda a luxúria e paixão deixou e Harry riu, sentindo cócegas.

Rabastan notado fez isso de novo, deleitando-se da alegria de seu amante.

"Pare com isso!" o adolescente riu quando ele foi beijado no pescoço.

"Você é delicada", afirmou Rabastan. Ele amava como os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"Você não ousaria".

"Oh, amor. Você vai descobrir que ouso um monte de coisas", Rabastan ronronou.

"Agrade-me e eu nunca vou dormir com você de novo!" Harry declarou. Ele estava deitado e ambos sabiam, mas o adolescente foi agarrando em seus braços.

Mas Rabastan decidiu que ele adorava ouvir o riso saudável e alegre. Ele poderia ter Harry contorcendo-se um pouco mais tarde, apesar da ameaça ociosa do adolescente. Por enquanto ele só começou a fazer Harry a rir.

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Remus entrou na cozinha e os adolescentes notificaram a ele que o jantar foi servido. Estavam todos bastante suaves, uma vez que souberam que Harry estava faltando Sirius, acima de tudo. Ele pode ser visto deprimido ao redor da casa quando ele não estava se escondendo no sótão com Bicuço.

"Você precisa de ajuda para colocar mesa, Molly?" o lobisomem perguntou a matriarca Weasley.

"Não", ela disse e acenou sua varinha sobre a panela do caldo.

"Eu tenho", respondeu Hermione. Ela estava ajudando a definir o quadro.

"São um monte de pratos", comentou Remus.

"Severo e Tonks estão visitando. E Kingsley vai ficar para o jantar", respondeu Molly. "Você pode chamar Sirius para baixo?"

"Eu vou chegar a isso", respondeu Remus. Ele saiu da cozinha e foi para o sótão. "Sirius?"

Ele ouviu o rangido no chão, mas não obteve resposta. Ele entrou com um suspiro. Seu amigo da escola foi uma visão terrível. Parecia que ele tinha estado a chorar novamente.

"Oh, Sirius," o lobisomem disse suavemente. Ele foi e sentou ao lado de seu amigo.

"Eu perdi Harry," Sirius sussurrou.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo novamente", Remus disse.

"Quem fez isso Moony? Que família abandona uma criança doce como Harry?"

Remus ficou quieto. "Vamos lá. Não debruçar sobre isso. Depois de encontrá-lo você pode perguntar a ele o que quiser. Ok? Agora vamos preparar e jantar, passar fome não vai fazer bem. Ele vai perguntar quando Harry retornar. "

Sirius deu uma risada seca, mas não achou graça.

"E Padfoot? Comporte-se. Snape acabou de chegar para o jantar hoje à noite", alertou Remus.

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas um brilho de seu amigo calá-lo.

"Bom garoto. Agora vamos limpa-lo."

"Eu não sou um cachorro!" Sirius reclamou.

Remus ignorou seus protestos e calmamente se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Hermione se sentou ao lado de Ron enquanto ela comia. Gina estava do outro lado, sendo sombria e silenciosa. Os gêmeos tentou iluminar o ambiente com suas piadas habituais e brincadeiras, mas não foi muito eficaz.

"Eu estou cheio", Sirius murmurou.

Hermione deixou cair o garfo e Ron suspirou.

"Hedwig!" ambos gritou.

Aquela palavra tinha deixado toda mesa barulhenta.

Hermione chegou à coruja. Hedwig foi afrontado na mesa e deixou a bruxa desarmar a carta de sua perna.

"É de Harry!" a Gryffindor de cabelos espesso exclamou.

Suas palavras fizeram um silencio na cozinha.

"Eu vou chamar Dumbledore," Snape levantou-se da mesa.

Hermione arrancou a fita fora e examinou a carta. Ron se inclinou sobre seu ombro tentando ler ao mesmo tempo.

"_Oi gente!"_

"Isso é tudo o que ele tem a dizer?" Hermione resmungou um pouco irritada com o endereço casual. Ainda assim, o alívio que sentiu ao ver a escrita familiar foi inundando.

"_Agora, antes de ficar todos chateados e com raiva, eu estou bem, bem melhor do que isso. Estou me sentindo ótimo!_

_Os Dursley nunca vieram me pegar. No entanto outra pessoa fez._

_Prometem não ficarem com raiva agora. Eu não sei como dizer isso e Hermione se isso ajudar já fiz minha lição de casa. "_

Ron bufou e algumas pessoas sorriam.

"_Estou na França "_

O resto da carta foi esquecido quando todos os presentes gritavam: "França"

**Fim do capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Ingles: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kin

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

" _**língua de cobra "**_

* * *

><p><strong>A última excursão<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No 12 Grimmauld Place:<strong>

_Oi gente!_

_Agora, antes de ficar todos chateados e com raiva, eu estou bem, bem melhor do que isso. Estou me sentindo ótimo!_

_Agora para a parte mais importante ..._

_Os Dursley nunca vieram me pegar. No entanto outra pessoa fez._

_Prometem não ficarem com raiva agora. Eu não sei como dizer isso e Hermione se isso ajudar já fiz minha lição de casa. _

_Estou na França. _

_Sim, eu escrevi França. Inacreditável, eu sei._

_Estou aqui com Fleur e sua família. Apolline, que é a mãe de Fleur, tem sido grande realmente. Ela é tão amorosa e maternal que você simplesmente não pode gostar dela. Armand é a compreensão__e__estoico e muito útil para ter por perto, especialmente quando Fleur e Gabrielle tentar me trate como sua própria boneca pessoal. Estou na casa por um mês e agora eu gosto aqui._

_Eu sei que eu deveria ter contato com vocês mais cedo, mas eu realmente queria isso para durar._

_Eu sei que tenho apenas duas semanas de férias para terminá-la. Nós estamos indo fazer compras para o material escolar em breve._

_Acho que vou vê-los antes do tempo._

_Não há mais nada que posso dizer realmente. Falaremos quando nos encontrarmos._

_Tchau,_

_Harry._

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore empurrou os óculos no nariz longo e, em seguida, colocou a carta de volta na mesa. A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto todos esperavam por sua resposta à carta.<p>

"Bem?" Sirius estava impaciente.

"Esta foi enviado à senhorita Granger," Dumbledore disse mais do que perguntou. Ele bateu o queixo. "Dois".

"Albus?" Moody perguntou. Ele estava tão perplexo quanto o resto dos membros da Ordem.

"Dois dias. Você pode encontrar a casa dos Delacour, mas não vamos entrar para pegar Harry se por mais dois dias", o diretor decidiu.

"É sábio, Albus?" McGonagall perguntou.

"Tentando ser sábio tinha prejudicado Harry, mais do que já tenho" o assistente barbudo respondeu. "Ele merece um pouco de liberdade. E se bem me lembro, foi Apolline Delacour campeão de duelo de 1980-1985 na França. Harry está protegido suficientemente."

* * *

><p><strong>Casa dos Delacour:<strong>

" _Les enfants, êtes-vous prêts?_ _Nous partons pour l'Allée Parisienne dans une minute!__ (_ Crianças! Vocês estão pronto? Estamos deixando para o L'Allée Parisienne em um minuto! _) "_

_"Gabrielle, as-tu ta liste?_ _Harry, es-tu correcte?_ (Gabrielle, você tem sua lista? Harry, tudo bem aí?)". Apolline chamou. Ela estava usando roupas casuais trouxas, e sua barriga era óbvia. Ela estava nervosa e batendo o pé no chão.

Armand estava vestido da mesma forma. _"__Calme toi chérie. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi nerveuse__ (_ Calma, querida. Não há nenhuma razão para estar tão ansiosa _.) "_ tentou acalmar a esposa.

Ela fez uma careta para ele e Armand recuou. Ele realmente não queria ir contra ela quando ela estava em tal estado de espírito.

Gabrielle entrou correndo pelas escadas, vestida com um vestido laranja e rosa. _Je suis prête!_ (eu estou pronta! _)"_

Apolline a viu e arrulhou e quanto bonita ela esta.

Harry então desceu as escadas, vestindo jeans e uma camisa de linho azul céu. Ele reprimiu um bocejo e sorriu para a família.

"Bom dia", ele cumprimentou a todos.

Armand escapou por trás de sua esposa e foi para o adolescente. "Eu não acho que você iria acordar tão cedo", ele falava Inglês lentamente, mas com clareza. Seu sotaque havia começado há melhor nos dias que Harry havia residido com eles. "Você estava fora até ontem à noite." Não era uma reprimenda de qualquer forma.

Harry corou. "Er, Rabastan queria passar mais tempo comigo."

"Eu tenho sido jovem, Harry". Armand sorriu gentilmente. "Romances de verão são sempre o melhor."

_"Il est bien trop tôt pour ceci!_ (É muito cedo para isso)"_. _Fleur resmungou como tropeçou descendo as escadas. Ela está impecável linda como sempre, mas era óbvio que ela preferiria estar dormindo ainda.

Harry riu como Fleur parecia afrontada. Tinha sido cedo para ele também, mas ele não queria perder a oportunidade de visitar "_L'Allée Parisienne_", o homólogo francês para o Beco Diagonal.

A família utilizou a rede de Flu para viajar para um pequeno café em uma extremidade do Beco. Aparentemente, o Beco Francês teve vários pontos de entrada, mas os Delacour favoreceu este café especial, que é possuído por um primo Veela de Apolline.

"Vou levar Gabrielle e Harry para ver as vestes", Apolline anunciou.

Armand assentiu e puxou Fleur para o Boticário.

"_Madame Annemarie_ é muito bom", disse Apolline aos adolescentes. "Depressa antes que a multidão comece a chegar. Ela funciona melhor quando esta calma."

Harry seguiu obedientemente, sentindo um pouco apreensivo. Ele foi para o lado de Apolline, reuniram com Annemarie que acabou por ser um antigo colega dela. Por sua vez, a bruxa estava encantada de conhecer Gabrielle, assim começou a trabalhar imediatamente. Ela teve grande prazer em fazer as vestes as mais perfeitas possíveis. Harry assegurou roupas de verão, inverno para a escola, para uso casual, ocasiões especiais e apenas sobre qualquer função social. Estava exausto pelo tempo que a bruxa foi feito.

Fleur e Armand já estavam esperando por eles fora da loja. Harry foi entregue as suas compras e, em seguida, conduzido para a livraria.

"Eles tem uma seção britânica," Armand disse a Harry. "Há muitos alunos que estudam na Inglaterra. Eu acredito que "Academia Avalon" é uma universidade muito popular e prestigiada mágico."

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele não tinha conhecimento de outras escolas na Inglaterra, além de Hogwarts.

A livraria era muito maior do que "Floreios e borrões". Ele foi deixado para passear um pouco por conta própria, quando ele perguntou para ela. Ele passou por todas as prateleiras com publicações francesas e se dirigiu para a seção britânica. Com certeza ele achou e seguiu sua lista. Ele tinha todos os livros que era necessário e decidiu olhar ao redor para matar o tempo.

Foi então que ele percebeu.

Havia um livro na seção de "idiomas raro". Ele estava em um estado bom, mesmo se ele foi usado.

Ele pegou e deslizou por ele. Harry notou, em seguida, os desenhos de cobra elegantes na parte superior e inferior de cada página.

"_**Impossível". **_Ele sussurrou. Pegando e usando a língua das cobras e acabou olhando ao redor e voltou para o livro.

"_**A história das línguas das cobras e sua utilização na defesa, por Porcia Dido Slytherin"**_

Harry piscou seus olhos. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o nome.

"Quais são as chances..."

"Harry!" Fleur chamou. Ele a viu em uma parte um pouco mais a frente dele. "Vê é feito com livros de Gabrielle."

"Então sou eu", respondeu Harry. Ele examinou as prateleiras, mas não havia nenhum outro livro escrito em língua de cobra. "Eu vou levar um, vamos lá."

"Linguagem é isso?" a bruxa perguntou.

"Língua de cobra", Harry disse a ela.

Fleur engasgou, mas inclinou-se para ver a runa na capa.

"Interessante", disse ela, mas ela não se demorou sobre o assunto. "Você precisa de tinta e penas novas, pressa."

"Claro que sim", Harry murmurou, e a seguiu.

A próxima parada que eles fizeram foi para a loja de animais. Harry escolheu para Hedwig e guloseimas para o gato de Gabrielle.

"Você é um ofidioglota, _não_ ? " Armand questionou a Harry.

"Er, sim", respondeu o adolescente. "Por que você está perguntando?"

O assistente apontou para um tanque de cobras que tinha várias espécies em exposição e orientou o adolescente até lá.

"_**Essas cores são bonitas ..."**_ Harry sussurrou.

Imediatamente as serpentes pararam o espreguiçar e se virou para ele.

"_**Alto-falante ... "**_

"_**É realmente um palestrante? "**_

"_**O que é um alto-falante? "**_

"E_**le não parece uma galinha sem penas? "**_

"_**Talvez ele seja o jantar. "**_

"_**Ele é grande demais para ser o jantar. "**_

Harry piscou os olhos como todos eles começaram a dizer sobre ele. O adolescente revirou os olhos.

"Eles não são muito agradáveis", disse Armand.

"Um bom presente que você tem lá", comentou o assistente mais velho.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Nunca pensei nisso dessa forma. Você sabe, eu tive um basilisco morder-me uma vez."

Armand olhou incrédulo. "Um dia desses, Harry tem de me contar tudo sobre as suas aventuras, de preferência depois da minha querida esposa dar à luz. Eu temo que ela possa atacar o Diretor de você."

Harry e Armand riram e seguiu em frente, Harry assobio um adeus às cobras.

"Harry!" Gabrielle gritou. Ela realizou um gatinho bonito da cor branca e canela. "Veja, eu chamo Jiselle. Não é uma gracinha?"

"Muito," Harry concordou e acariciou o gatinho.

"Você ganhar um presente" refletiu Fleur.

"_Oui_ ", Apolline concordou enfaticamente. "Vocês crianças vamos para _Monsieur Fabien_ para tomar sorvete. Vão em frente. "

* * *

><p>Rabastan digitalizou as inúmeras lojas realizadas no famoso "<em>L'Allée Parisienne<em> ". Ele estava procurando um presente para o seu Harry e estava em uma perda sobre o que comprar para ele.

Ele não tinha comprado nada para ninguém nos últimos anos.

'Droga de Azkaban ", pensou.

Ele parou em frente de uma loja de joias. Ele fez uma careta. Isso não era bom.

"Rabastan!"

O fugitivo virou com sua varinha pronta no bolso para acionar qualquer magia necessária. Rabastan estava contente de ver que era só Apolline e Armand Delacour.

"Bom dia", ele acenou para os dois quando eles chegaram.

"Fora para as compras?" Armand perguntou.

"Um presente para nosso querido, Harry?" a bruxa sorriu.

Rabastan tentou lutar contra o seu rubor envergonhado. "Hum, sim."

"Assim como nós!" a bruxa lhe disse. "Bem, você deve se juntar a nós. Armand estava dizendo que Harry pode falar com as cobras ..."

Rabastan sentiu um nó na boca do estômago. Ele sentiu uma sensação incômoda por um tempo agora, mas de repente todas as peças foram se encaixando.

Seu nome era Harry!

Ele tinha olhos verdes!

Ele ainda estava na escola!

Frequentou Hogwarts!

Falava a língua das cobras!

Tudo o que faltava era o maldito raio, como cicatriz.

Pânico diferente de tudo que ele já tinha conhecido apreendeu Rabastan. Ele não poderia ter dormido com Harry Potter. O menino estava sendo escondido por Dumbledore. Ele não poderia ser perambulando pelas ruas de Paris. Um sentimento semelhante à negação estabeleceu-se em sua mente. Rabastan sentiu vontade de fugir, mas um tapinha da bruxa grávida fez segue-los.

"Eu estava pensando em pegar-lhe um animal de estimação", Apolline compartilhou seus pensamentos. "Ele estava relutante sobre uma cobra, mas ele gostava do gatinho Gabbie. Aqui olhar este".

Rabastan foi sacudido de seus pensamentos quando um pequeno filhote foi colocado em suas mãos. Foi apenas dez dias de idade. Ele batia em sua mão em busca de alimento. Distraidamente, ele ouviu o proprietário explicando como a mãe era um lobo mágico que foi uma experiência no bando, mas o resultado final não havia agradado a quem ordenou a modificação dos filhotes como a maioria deles morreu ao nascer. Rabastan acariciado a pele escura e sorriu.

"Parece com o cabelo dele", ele sussurrou.

Armand ouviu e concordou. "Nós podemos ter isso, então. Você pode dar-lhe o lobo com Apolline. E eu vou levar os produtos de higiene e um colarinho adequado."

Rabastan assentiu e se dirigiu ao balcão.

* * *

><p>Harry comeu o último pedaço de seu sorvete com alegria. Um olhar sobre as irmãs Delacour revelou que tinham gostado imensamente de suas ações.<p>

"Isso foi ótimo, mas _Florean's__ de_ maneira ainda melhor", Harry disse às meninas.

Gabrielle ridicularizou a ideia, enquanto Fleur revirou os olhos.

"Vocês assistentes britânicos e seus alimentos gordurosos", a bruxa mais velha comentou.

Sua irmã estava tentando fazer Jiselle ficar no colo quando ela viu seus pais e namorado de Harry. Ela sacudiu o ombro de Harry.

"Olhe!"

Harry se virou e sorriu para sua amante e os pais do seu amigo.

Rabastan parecia estudá-lo por um tempo antes de oferecer o adolescente um sorriso e deu um beijo. Harry esqueceu onde ele estava quando o mais velho assistente fez isso. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e deixou ser arrastado. Isso é até que sentiu uma língua lambendo a mão.

Piscou os olhos verdes abertos e ele olhou para as mãos de Rabastan com admiração. O pequeno filhote de lobo negro e fez seus olhos se arregalaram.

"É um lobo bebê?" Harry engasgou. Ele deixou o filhote lamber o dedo e quase arrulhou como era bonito.

"Ele é seu", respondeu Rabastan.

Harry olhou para o lobo e para o seu amante e sorriu quando o bebê foi facilitado em seus braços.

"Tão pequeno..." o adolescente maravilhou com prazer.

Fleur e Gabrielle se aproximaram para olhar e foram igualmente surpreendidos pelo animal. O gatinho de Gabrielle se aproximou o suficiente para sentir o cheiro do filhote e depois lambeu seu nariz.

"Adorável!" as bruxas gritaram.

"Um presente meu, de Apolline e Armand," disse Harry para Rabastan. "Algo para se lembrar de nós."

"A menos que estou obliviado. Es não acho que poderei esquecer este verão, ou você." Harry sorriu para ele.

Rabastan procurou algo em seu rosto e parecia chegar a uma decisão. Ele beijou Harry novamente, desta vez certificando-se de uma das mãos veio para abraçar seu jovem amante e com toques suaves, ele conseguiu empolgar o adolescente. Quando Harry foi liberado do beijo que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rabastan.

Apolline compartilharam um sorriso com Armand.

"Estou levando Harry para longe por um tempo", Rabastan virou-se para Apolline. A bruxa concordou.

"Ele deve ter algum divertimento," Fleur piscou e sorriu para o assistente.

"Talvez devêssemos tomar as coisas de Harry com a gente", afirmou Armand.

Rabastan piscou os olhos de surpresa e, finalmente, concordou e agradeceu.

"Pode Ciel vir com a gente?" Harry perguntou.

"Você encontrou um nome já?" Apolline perguntou ao adolescente.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que parece certo."

"Ciel é um bebê. Ele dorme muito", comentou Armand.

Os grupos se separaram e Rabastan levou Harry para seu quarto de hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>No 12 Grimmauld Place:<strong>

Sirius estava tonto como ele viu a equipe que ia recuperar o seu afilhado. Remus, Moody, Tonks e Dumbledore foram os iriam viajar para a França com uma chave de portal.

"Pare de brincar com meu cabelo", Tonks reclamou quando ele agitava seu cabelo.

"Estou animado", Sirius disse a ela. "Eu desejo que eu poderia ir com vocês."

Remus deu um tapinha nas costas. "Não ficar excitado Siri. À noite Harry estará conosco."

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim..." Sirius encolheu os ombros.

Mestiços-sujas! Manchar minha casa! Traidores de sangue!"

Sirius fez uma careta com a voz estridente chegou à cozinha. "Espere aqui Moony."

O lobisomem suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ele ouviu distante como seu amigo tinha uma outra competição de gritos com o retrato de sua mãe. Molly sacudiu a cabeça por trás de Sirius, e Remus queria fazer uma careta para ela. Seu amigo estava começando perder a linha. A bruxa foi mãe de todos, mesmo aqueles que não tinha vontade de ser mimado. Ela só mal tinha Severo escapar dela. Remus temia o que poderia acontecer quando Harry voltou.

Dumbledore e Moody entrou na cozinha sendo seguido por Sirius que ainda estava com raiva.

"Estamos todos prontos para sair?" Albus perguntou-lhes.

Houve um coro de acordo de todos e eles tocaram o chapéu.

"Torta de limão", o velho bruxo falou e a Chave de Portal foi ativada.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do capítulo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Título em Português: A Fuga de Verão

Título em Ingles: A Summer Escape

Autor: rouxinol encantado

Tradutora: Sasami-kin

Beta: Sasami-kun

Cronograma: 5 º ano

Resumo: Depois de seu 4 º ano os Delacour ver Harry sozinho em Kings Cross e decide levá-lo para França, onde floresce um romance incomum entre Harry e Rabastan Lestrange. Mas será que vai durar mais do que a primeira noite?

Pares: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter;

"Fala"

" _( francês) "_

'Pensamentos'

* * *

><p><strong>Dizer adeus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Casa dos Delacour: <strong>

Apolline entrou na casa.

_"Je suis épuisé _ (Estou exausto _) "_ , declarou ela como deixou cair sua bolsa.

Armand seguiu atrás dela, com todos os seus sacos de compras.

" _Il s'agit de la grossesse et de la chaleur__ (_ É a gravidez e o calor.) ", comentou. " _Les filles, aide avec les sacs. La moitié de ce genre de choses est à vous._ (Garotas, ajudar com as malas. Metade desse material é seu.) "

Gabrielle gemeu. " _Mais je veux jouer avec Jiselle_ (Mas eu quero jogar com Jiselle!) ", ela fez beicinho para o pai.

" _Apolline chere_ (Apolline querida?) "Armand pediu ajuda.

" _Les filles, écoutez votre père_ (Garotas, ouvir o seu pai.) " a bruxa grávida repreendeu.

" _Je ne peux pas attendre pour obtenir une place de ma proper__ (_ eu não posso esperar para chegar em um lugar só meu.) "Fleur murmurou.

A campainha interrompeu o momento família e Fleur, sendo a mais próxima da porta respondeu.

" _Professeur Dumbledore_ (Professor Dumbledore). "Ela exclamou.

"_Ah_? " Apolline enfiou a cabeça para fora e estreitou os olhos para o velho mago. _" __Comment pourrais-tu faire cela à un enfant?__ (_ Como você pôde fazer isso com uma criança?) "

Dumbledore estava estupefato e simplesmente olhou para ela. Moody, Remus e Tonks tinha idéia do que aconteceu foi que nenhum deles conhecia a língua, mas eles ficaram chocados com a Veela grávida, irritada.

A atmosfera estava tensa na sala de estar. Apolline estava sendo teimosa assim que deixou Fleur para servir seus convidados. Dumbledore estava mantendo um olho sobre a mãe descontente e por isso foram o resto dos assistentes britânicos. Gabrielle havia tomado seu gatinho e foi para seu quarto. Foi uma coisa muito boa; Apolline estava de mau humor.

"Você tem que entender professor", disse Armand. "Nós gostamos de Harry. Levando-o para casa com a gente foi a melhor escolha para nós e para ele. Ninguém paga qualquer atenção."

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. Ele havia sido praticamente repreendido por Molly e Minerva por dias. Ele foi forçado a enfrentar as consequências de suas ações da pior maneira possível. E ele ainda teve que enfrentar Harry. "Estou ciente de que estou em falta com as minhas escolhas", admitiu para o outro assistente.

"Droga, você está certo", Apolline murmurou. Então, em sua raiva, ela escorregou de volta para francês _._ _Ce sont les animaux, pas les gens Il a passé des années à être tourmenté, rabaissé et affamée par ceux qui ... Je ne peux pas les insulter, sans insulter les animaux eux-mêmes.__._ (Esses eram os animais, não pessoas. Ele passou anos sendo atormentado, menos prezado e com fome por aqueles ... Eu não posso insultá-los sem insultar os próprios animais.) "

Dumbledore suspirou _"__Vous êtes bien sûr raison, Madame, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé.Je peux toutefois essayer de me racheter à l'avenir__. __(_Está certa, é claro, minha Senhora, mas eu não posso mudar o passado. No entanto, posso tentar me redimir no futuro.) "

Apolline bufou. "Você não está perdoado Dumbledore. Não a menos que Harry diz que sim e talvez não depois disso. Duvido Lily Potter gostaria com o modo como seu filho cresceu."

Albus se encolheu. Ele tinha sido atormentado com esse pensamento por anos.

"Linda casa você tem aqui", comentou Remus agradavelmente.

"Casa da minha família", Armand disse-lhe.

"Onde está Potter?" Perguntou Moody em seguida. "Eu não o vi."

"Agora que você mencionou," Tonks murmurou. Ela olhou ao redor e só vi inúmeras sacolas de compras.

"Harry está fora", respondeu Fleur.

"O que quer dizer" fora "? Ele poderia ser atacado a qualquer momento", Moody disse rispidamente. "Eu pensei que você estava mantendo-o seguro, pelo menos."

"Garotão de Harry ", Armand demorou. "Ele pode usar a magia para se proteger. Prendê-lo em uma sala não é proteção."

Dumbledore fez uma careta. Os sucessos continuam chegando. Ele sabia que merecia isso, mas ainda doía.

"Ele é fora para dar um passeio?" Remus franziu a testa.

Fleur zombou. Foi realmente nenhum de seus negócios e Harry provavelmente quer manter sua privacidade, mas eles realmente precisam aprender que Harry havia crescido.

"Ele está com o seu amante", ela sorriu docemente, como ela disse isso.

Cada bruxo e bruxa da delegação da Inglaterra engasgou e sufocou.

* * *

><p><strong>Quarto de hotel do Rabastan:<strong>

Harry arqueou as costas para fora da cama. "Oh", ele engasgou. Ele agarrou os ombros pálidos forte o suficiente para deixar marcas sobre eles. A cabeça Rabastan balançava sobre seu pênis e à vista era simplesmente impossível de resistir. Os dois amantes foram quase delirante.

"Eu vou vir", alertou Harry. Rabastan encontrou aqueles olhos verdes e continuei. "Droga Rabastan," o adolescente assobiou. "Vamos ir."

O bruxo mais velho apenas sorriu e seguiu em frente. Demorou Rabastan um segundo para umedecer o dedo e ele estava sondando a entrada de Harry.

"Hoje eu vou fazer você vir o quanto seu corpo pode ter", ele prometeu seu amante mais jovem. "E então alguns."

Harry estava quase chorando quando o assistente tocou sua próstata, ao mesmo tempo que ele foi profundo dentro ele. Ele veio na boca Rabastan com um grito.

Rabastan continuou lambendo e acariciando a carne suave agora, ganhando tempo até que o adolescente encontrou sua respiração. Em seguida, ele foi empurrado para longe e depois mais um pouco até que ele estava de costas e Harry estava em cima dele, beijando sua boca e em todos os lugares em seu rosto de forma descuidada.

"Você ... o mal ... sexo louco ... bastardo", o adolescente engasgou.

"Você gosta de mim dessa maneira", Rabastan respondeu.

Harry arquejou para respirar. "Um homem não pode mudar sua mente?"

"Eu não vou deixar." Rabastan descansou a cabeça contra a de Harry. "Eu quero lembrar de cada centímetro do seu corpo, a cada resposta que você dá aos meus toques."

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de tristeza. Ele sabia que este verão acabou ele não veria Rabastan novamente. A Ordem não iria deixá-lo fora de suas vistas, provavelmente, até o final da guerra. E com Rabastan nunca tinham discutido sobre qualquer coisa remotamente perto de suas vidas reais de volta para casa. A guerra contra Voldemort tinha começado a ficar mais sério e perigoso demais para Harry para deixar as pessoas mais próximas a ele. Muitos morreram ao redor dele. Ele gostaria de manter seu primeiro amor longe disso. Porque Rabastan era especial. Cho tinha sido uma paixão infantil, mas agora o adolescente sabia que ele realmente amava Rabastan mesmo em tão pouco tempo. A constatação deixou com uma amargura que ele encontrou difícil de engolir. "Bem, a noite é uma criança", Harry disse a seu amante.

"Isto é", o bruxo mais velho concordou e tomou seus lábios em um beijo doce.

Harry deu em gostar de ser dominado. Ele estava tonto com antecipação quando sentiu os dedos de Rabastan em sua entrada novamente.

"Abra bem", Rabastan sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O adolescente concordou, abrindo as pernas para que ele pudesse se acomodar confortavelmente entre eles.

"Eu amo tanto estar aqui", o fugitivo admitiu. Ele correu as mãos ao longo das coxas finas que tinha aprendido muito bem em sua estada na França.

"Você sabe, você pode puxar os dedos para fora", Harry disse.

"Depois de todos esses dias e você ainda está tão apertado como na primeira noite," Rabastan disse a ele, quando ele retirou os dedos.

Harry quase cantarolava quando ele foi inserido. Realmente me senti incrível. "Apresse-se. Você não olha como você está indo para durar muito tempo."

"Não sem você", Rabastan lhe disse como ele guiou uma das mãos de Harry em despertar o pênis do adolescente. Harry acenou com a cabeça e começou a bombear seu pênis enquanto Rabastan manteve empurrando dentro dele.

Harry segurou nele com força. Ele ainda estava sensível de toda a atenção Rabastan lhe tinha dado antes. Ele estava ereto sem esforço real de sua parte e tudo o que ele podia fazer era aproveitar as sensações sua amante criados em seu corpo.

Rabastan sorriu quando ouviu o adolescente gritar quando ele bateu repetidamente a sua próstata.

"Ah!"

"Fazer esse barulho novamente", Rabastan pediu a ele.

"Não consigo me lembrar ... oh, sim!"

Rabastan riu e puxou Harry em cima dele. O adolescente encontrou a oportunidade de beijá-lo.

"Manter ... indo", Harry disse. Ele estava com falta de ar, mas o sentimento muito familiar lentamente construiu em seu estômago mudou-se para os seus quadris até que ele sabia que ele viria logo. Ele fechou os olhos com Rabastan. "Eu estou perto", disse o adolescente e engasgou.

"Deixe ir", o homem insistiu. "Eu quero ouvir você gritar."

E ele fez. Harry gritou até sua garganta doer quando ele gozou, seguido logo depois por seu amante que estava quase sem ruído.

Rabastan desabou sobre Harry, sua resistência trai-lo. Ainda assim, o adolescente não parecia se importar com o peso adicional. Em vez disso, ele foi abraçado e beijado. "Meus ouvidos estão zumbindo," Rabastan comentou.

Debaixo dele Harry fez beicinho. "Você pediu para eu ser forte."

"Hm, eu fiz", o outro sussurrou e abaixou a cabeça sobre o pescoço de Harry.

"Você não vai apenas para dormir lá, não é?" o adolescente exigia. "Onde está a paixão, a intensidade", ele fez uma pausa para o efeito. "A duração."

"Você ..." Rabastan rosnou e colocou-o sob ele. "Você quer mais paixão? Mais intensidade?" Seus olhos se iluminaram com determinação. "Eu vou ter você até vir e eu ainda não vou deixar. Então vamos ver quanto tempo você vai durar."

Harry piscou. A última vez que ele pediu a Rabastan ir devagar, ele levou o seu tempo doce até que o jovem Gryffindor que estava chorando para a liberação. "Hum, espere," ele tentou argumentar, mas Rabastan tinha esse olhar em seu rosto bonito. O adolescente sentiu o peso deixá-lo e Rabastan começou a provocá-lo com a boca nas costas e os dedos brincando com a sua abertura.

"Vamos lá, não faça isso, eu estou cansado," Harry choramingou.

"Cale a boca e se divertir", Rabastan disse a ele. "Talvez o que vai te ensinar a não me provocar."

A hora seguinte foi gasto em êxtase agonizante para Harry. Rabastan construído lentamente seu prazer para o ponto que ele teve a sua jovem amante pedindo a doce tortura para chegar ao fim. Mas o fugitivo apenas riu e continuou com seus toques e beijos. No momento em que Rabastan entrou ele sentiu sua respiração. No primeiro impulso ele derramou lágrimas no seus olhos. Harry estava sobrecarregado e Rabastan gostou de ver a expressão de prazer abandonado em seu rosto. No final, eles se uniram.

Quando Harry veio pela segunda vez, ele pensou ter visto estrelas. Ele disse isso para o seu amante e Rabastan não conseguia parar de rir. O adolescente então se aconchegou em seus braços enquanto Rabastan curvou o corpo em torno dele. Ambos se contentavam em apenas ali.

"Não posso me mover", o bruxo mais velho admitiu. "Minhas coxas e o abdomem."

"A velhice?" Harry brincou.

Rabastan retaliou mordendo-o no ouvido.

"Você me mordeu!" o adolescente acusado.

"Você mereceu", Rabastan retornado.

Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Rabastan apenas aproveitou a oportunidade para beijá-lo novamente. O adolescente esqueceu de falar e apenas beijou de volta.

Não demorou muito antes de Harry rolou Rabastan e prendeu-o na cama, fixou em tê-lo mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Rabastan olhou para o adolescente dormindo em seus braços. O filhote de lobo estava em uma almofada de veludo perto deles, mas longe o suficiente para não perturbá-lo com seus encontros. Uma coisa boa também, pois Harry não parava de atacar ele. O bruxo das trevas estava cansado, mas o sono não veio para ele. A suspeita que ele tinha desde que se reuniu com os Delacour no mercado estava incomodando ele. Cuidadosamente, ele desvencilhou-se do adolescente e se levantou da cama.<p>

Sua mente estava cheia de dúvidas. Ele sabia que Harry Potter deveria ter uma cicatriz amaldiçoado. Não poderia estar escondida com um simples charme glamour ou qualquer desses cosméticos bruxos favorecidos. Ele precisava ser muito mais complexo e bastante forte. Seus olhos viajaram para o braço esquerdo. Foi suave, e um pouco bronzeado, mas não houve vista da tatuagem berrante de todos os Comensais da Morte eram temidos. Ele tinha usado um feitiço esconder nele. Olhando para o seu Harry ele não poderia viver sem não saber.

Ele pegou sua varinha e apontou a ponta para o jovem dormindo.

Ciel se mudou em seu sono, mas não acordou.

Harry enrolado em torno de seu travesseiro com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os olhos de Rabastan foram colados na cicatriz de raio na testa do adolescente. Ele deixou cair sua varinha e correu para o banheiro e foi debaixo do chuveiro.

"Isso não está acontecendo", ele sussurrou. "Não vai acontecer."

Ele ficou sob o chuveiro por um longo tempo. Ele não podia aceitar o que ele tinha feito. Mesmo sem saber que ele havia entrado em um relacionamento com inimigo numero um do Lorde das Trevas. Isso fez com que o adolescente em sua cama era seu inimigo. Harry Potter era seu inimigo.

Isso soou mal em sua cabeça e sentiu-se ainda pior.

Ele também sabia que o adolescente não tinha sequer ouvido falar dele. Ele pensou que Dumbledore iria treinar o menino melhor, mas depois de tudo o que sabia sobre a família de Harry que não estava surpreso com sua falta de conhecimento. Se o adolescente foi treinado, ele saberia quem era apenas pelo nome. Não havia que muitas pessoas passando por 'Rabastan' na Grã-Bretanha nos últimos cinco séculos.

Ele tentou não pensar sobre isso, manter sua mente em branco para que seu coração fosse parar batendo em seu peito.

Rabastan saiu do chuveiro e secou seu corpo.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro, Harry ainda não tinha mexido. E sob o cabelo preto a temida cicatriz foi visto claramente. Assim era a sua varinha.

'Seria tão fácil', ele meditou sombriamente. 'Ninguém vai saber ou sequer suspeitar. Apenas duas palavras simples e o adolescente seria morto. Ou eu poderia levá-lo de volta. O Lorde das Trevas estaria feliz. Harry morreria em breve. Tão fácil... '

E lá estava o seu problema. Harry Potter era apenas "Harry" para ele. Ele era a sirigaita que tinha seduzido naquele clube, o jovem tolo que fez Rabastan lamber cada centímetro de seu corpo enquanto ele estava coberto de chantilly. Ele tinha aquele sorriso que o deixava louco e aqueles olhos verdes travessos que brilhavam a cada vez que ele teve de zombar e perseguir o adolescente ao redor da sala. Para ele, não era simplesmente seu inimigo.

Agora o dilema de Rabastan estava enfrentando era tratar Harry como um amante ou um inimigo.

Havia um ruído e um filhote de lobo acordando e farejando.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa dos Delacour:<strong>

"O que quer dizer que Harry está com o seu amante?" Remus exigiu.

Moody zombou. "O adolescente dificilmente tem seu cérebro. É perigoso para ele estar sozinho. Você já encontrou essa garota? Ela poderia estar lá fora e matá-lo."

Fleur sorriu. A oportunidade era muito boa. Mas seu pai foi na frente.

Armand arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Quem disse que ele está namorando uma mulher?"

Moody engasgou com o ar. Remus piscou em choque quando Dumbledore manteve seu silêncio. No entanto Tonks apenas começou a rir. "Vamos! Harry é simples como ele vêm. Ele até tinha uma queda por ..."

"...Cho Chang?" Fleur demorou. Ela sorriu. "'É, seu gosto melhorou no verão."

A metamorfomaga engasgou com a forma como a bruxa mais jovem respondeu.

"A questão está," Dumbledore cortar antes que as duas bruxas ficassem irritadas. "Você já conheceu seu amante? O outro menino ..."

"O homem", Apolline interrompido. "Harry está namorando um homem."

"Um homem?" Remus ecoou. Ele fez vários alarmes gritar em sua cabeça. "Quanto mais velho de Harry ele é?"

"Nosso pequeno Harry! Impossível!" Tonks murmurou.

"Namora um homem?" Dumbledore perguntou educadamente enquanto olhava para a bruxa.

"Eu quis sair com um cara assim. Ele é muito tímido e autoconsciente", Tonks respondeu.

"E ele nunca me disse que ele era gay. Por quê?" Perguntou Remus. Ele não podia realmente entender como a juventude pode ser gay. Ele não era contra por qualquer meio, apenas surpreso. E talvez ele desejasse que estar lá para o adolescente, quando ele precisava de aconselhamento. Pela primeira vez o lobisomem sentiu um verdadeiro respeito por Apolline e sua família. Parecia que eles haviam apoiado Harry quando o garoto precisava mais.

Fleur deu de ombros. "Você provavelmente nunca perguntou."

Sim, Remus conseguia entender isso. Harry tinha afinal cresceu com os Dursley e suas opiniões sobre a normalidade foram atrozes. Ele era quase certo que os três também foram homofóbicos. Harry teve, provavelmente, nenhuma ideia sobre como as coisas eram para as relações homossexuais no mundo bruxo. Ele arriscou um olhar para os outros. Moody estava franzindo a testa, o que não era nada novo, Tonks estava fazendo beicinho e só Dumbledore parecia calmo. Ele supôs que o velho bruxo tinha muito em que pensar.

"Ele é bom para Harry e um cavalheiro", Apolline lhes disse.

"Você o conheceu", Dumbledore ponderou.

"Pergunte Harry para os detalhes", a bruxa grávida disse ao diretor, antes que ele tivesse a chance de perguntar. "Não é o nosso lugar para dizer mais sobre ele."

"É claro", Dumbledore concordou.

"Por isso, aproveite o seu chá. Ele pode demorar um pouco para voltar", disse Armand aos seus convidados.

"Talvez devêssemos abandonar, então?" Dumbledore sugeriu. "Você poderia nos alertar sobre o seu retorno."

"Isso poderia funcionar", Armand assentiu. "Apolline precisa descansar."

* * *

><p><strong>Quarto de hotel do Rabastan:<strong>

Harry agitou-se em seu sono. Primeiro, ele virou-se de costas por um tempo. Em seguida, ele se esticou como um gato antes de finalmente abrir os olhos verdes e procurando ao redor da sala. Rabastan resistiu à vontade de sorrir. Ele simplesmente estava acariciado o filhote no seu colo, observando o hábito de Harry. Ele geralmente estava ao lado do adolescente quando ele veio para acordar, mas das poucas vezes em que ele se levantou cedo, ele observou este comportamento de sua jovem amante tinha. Era quase tão bom quando acordar ao seu lado é um pouco mais divertido. Ele havia desaparecido a cicatriz antes de sua jovem amante acordou. Sabendo que havia feito à imagem estranha para ele. Como pode um menino tão vulnerável se opor a um homem como o seu mestre o Lorde das Trevas? Era inconcebível.

"Mmm, você está lá," Harry sussurrou. Sua voz estava arrastada de sono. Seu cabelo estava todo despenteado. Seu peito estava bronzeado, mas as marcas de mordida eram óbvias sobre eles. O Comensal da Morte sentiu seu pênis agitar novamente. O adolescente foi realmente uma maravilha para a sua libido.

Harry piscou os olhos sonolentos e bocejou. "Eu realmente preciso de um banho. Estou pegajoso".

"Bem, você passou da última vez", comentou Rabastan.

Harry corou. Ele olhou para Ciel e esqueceu tudo sobre seu amante em favor do animal. Ele se levantou e caminhou sem se preocupar com as roupas. "Ele é tão bonito. Será que ele abriu os olhos?"

"Eu me sinto ameaçado e negligenciado", Rabastan disse a ele.

O adolescente revirou os olhos verdes e deu-lhe um beijo quando ele pegou o filhote de lobo dele. "Eu estou indo para alimentá-lo."

Rabastan seguido à forma nua de Harry com um sorriso. Normalmente, o adolescente era mais autoconsciente e evitar andar nu. Talvez Ciel teve algum mérito.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa dos Delacour:<strong>

Fleur pegou sua comida.

_"Harry est en retard_ (Harry está atrasado.) " Gabrielle reclamou.

_"Il reviendra, maintenant manger votre nourriture tranquillement__._ (Ele vai voltar, agora coma sua comida calmamente.) "Armand disse. "_Il sera ici dans la matinee.__Laissez-le s'amuser un peu._ (Ele vai estar aqui na parte da manhã **.** Deixe ele se divertir um pouco.) "

_"Nous pourrions jouer ensemble_ (Nós poderíamos jogar juntos.) " a jovem bruxa respondeu com uma careta. Ela realmente perdeu o jovem bruxo quando ele não estava por perto.

_"Pas les jeux qu'il aime_ (Não os jogos que ele gosta) "Fleur comentou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Gabrielle piscou, enquanto os adultos riu.

**Quarto de hotel do Rabastan:**

Harry mastigava um pouco de frango que o Serviço de quartos tinha trazido. Ele tinha alimentado Ciel, limpou-se e agora ele estava comendo o seu jantar.

"Os adolescentes que amam a sua comida", Rabastan ponderou.

"Eu só estou exausto. Que eu precisava de muita energia hoje", respondeu Harry. "Quer um pouco?"

"Você está oferecendo o seu alimento. Sinto-me honrado", Rabastan brincou. Ele tomou Ciel de Harry e colocou o filhote de lobo em seu travesseiro, enquanto ele afirmou ao lado de Harry. Uma vez que o adolescente foi feito, ele baniu os pratos e puxou Harry para seu peito.

"Você não pode querer ter sexo outra vez!" o adolescente exclamou.

"Eu não", Rabastan assegurou.

Harry suspirou e se estabeleceu contra ele. Eles só ficaram ali, olhando para o teto. O adolescente falou primeiro.

"Vou voltar para casa em breve."

Rabastan reprimiu um comentário sarcástico sobre a Ordem da Fênix, mas segurou. "Meu patrão... e minha família está me esperando também."

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Ele realmente não queria pensar em nunca mais ver Rabastan novamente. Outra pessoa que ele jamais iria encontrar novamente. Doeu. "Nós poderíamos escrever um ao outro," o adolescente comentou.

"Poderíamos", Rabastan respondeu. Mas isso não seria possível. Se ele foi pego conversando por com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ... Ele não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria com os dois. Havia também o fato de que o adolescente não tinha conhecimento de sua verdadeira identidade poderia causar uma série de problemas.

"Eu detesto ir para a escola," Harry murmurou. "Eu amo Hogwarts, mas eu odeio ir para trás, sabe?"

"Hogwarts é realmente incrível", Rabastan concordou. "Eu gostaria de poder voltar." Seus dias de escola foram muito simples. Rabastan perdeu coisas simples e banais da vida. Ele estava disposto a apostar neste verão que iria dar-lhe os cabelos grisalhos.

"Eu sei muito sobre o castelo," o adolescente comentou. "Eu poderia lhe dar um passeio especial."

"Como é especial?" perguntou o bruxo mais velho.

"Para baixo, garoto" Harry brincou.

Rabastan agarrou-o e beijou-o duro. "Quem é um garoto?"

"Hummm? Beije-me outra vez?" perguntou o jovem de olhos verdes. Rabastan fez não se ocupando da má tentativa do adolescente no desvio. Ele só queria uma desculpa para tocar Harry mais e o adolescentes o acolheu. "Eu adoro quando você me beija," Harry admitiu.

"Eu adoro quando eu te beijo", o bruxo das trevas respondeu.

"Quem é o melhor beijo que você já teve?" Harry perguntou.

Rabastan foi surpreendido. Mas a resposta não precisava para pensar. "Você".

"Sério? Achei que você, por ser mais experiente e tudo..."

Bem, foi difícil para o homem, mas a verdade é que ele não me lembra de ninguém antes de Harry. Anos de prisão não ajudou. E os dementadores controlava toda e qualquer emoção que não seja medo e cansaço. Amor, felicidade e até mesmo luxúria foram mal em sua memória. Os prisioneiros não sentiu o toque humano por tanto tempo, tornou-se uma memória distante. Às vezes, Rabastan ainda tinha dificuldade em lembrar os rostos de seus pais, mesmo que ele não tinha amor por qualquer um deles. Por outro lado, cada lamento que ele já sentiu dez vezes. Embora Harry não poderia saber disso e provavelmente nunca deva aprender dele. Ele queria que o adolescente se lembrar dele com carinho. Se Harry nunca soubesse a verdade, ele não sabia o que ia fazer.

O condenado se inclinou e beijou-o. Harry murmurou surpreso, mas o beijou de volta com fervor.

"Você é realmente um dos tipos Harry," Rabastan disse a ele. "Como é que você diz isso?" Curto de um Obliviate e Eu nunca vou te esquecer ", ou algo assim?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem, isso é o mesmo para mim também. Você é uma pessoa incrível Harry."

"Obrigado", o adolescente disse ele. Um rubor apareceu em seu rosto.

"Ah, você é apenas muito doce", Rabastan disse a ele e beijou-o novamente. Foi muitos beijos curtos e bicou em seus lábios e queixo que causou o adolescente a rir e rir com prazer, até que adormeceu conteúdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Na manhã seguinte...<strong>

Harry acordou gradualmente. Seu corpo inteiro estava estranhamente, mas em um bom caminho, dolorido.

"Serviço de quarto?" uma voz profunda familiar perguntou a ele.

Harry rolou de bruços e levantou a cabeça.

"Merlin e Morgana está uma bagunça. Seu cabelo está voando em todas as direções."

"Sim, bem, bom dia para você também," Harry murmurou.

Rabastan beijou-o na testa. "Você parece sexy."

"Oh, bem, isso é bom, então," o adolescente pestanejou e bocejou. Então ele esfregou os cansados olhos verdes. "Você me deve um bom dia."

"Eu faço?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Oh, bem aqui," Rabastan sorriu quando ele puxou o adolescente para o seu colo e deu-lhe o beijo 'bom dia' que ele queria. Ele tinha o zumbido de um adolescente para mais. Mas o som de seu estômago roncando acabar com o beijo e nada mais.

"Hum, me alimentar?" Harry lhe deu um olhar envergonhado.

O assistente riu. "Como eu posso resistir a seu estômago?"

O adolescente saiu de cima dele e colocou uma camisa descartada para esperar a comida chegar. Rabastan o observou, enquanto esperavam.

"Você estava faminto na noite passada", comentou ele. "Por que vale a pena eu realmente gostei de meu tempo com você. Você é uma joia, Harry."

"Suga", o adolescente murmurou.

"Eu sei." Rabastan sentia o mesmo realmente. Ele desejou ter mais tempo.

"Eu não gosto da ideia de nós nunca se encontrar de novo", disse Harry a ele. "Eu perdi muitas pessoas que eu gostava. Não houve sequer tempo de dizer adeus."

"Eu odeio despedidas", Rabastan disse a ele. Ele rapidamente se lembrou de sua tia Beatrice chorando enquanto ele foi levado para fora da sala do tribunal e para Azkaban pelo aurores. Ela morreu um ano depois, a última família que ele e seu irmão Rodolphus tinham. A bruxa tinha sido orgulhosa, inteligente e tinha o coração mais bondoso. Ela também foi à única bruxa Luz na família que só a família tinha conhecido. Ele tinha sido triste ao ouvir sobre a morte dela. A situação era praticamente a mesma, mas era o mais próximo que ele havia sentido uma emoção tão forte como ele fez agora para este adolescente em sua cama.

"Eles são tão final, de modo permanente," Harry sussurrou. Ele mordeu o lábio. "Eu não quero dizer adeus."

"Então, não", Rabastan disse a ele.

"Você sabe, a Grã-Bretanha não é um país tão grande e eu tive uma sorte bizarro. Podemos nos encontrar de novo," Harry parecia esperançoso. Rabastan não duvidar dele nem por um segundo. Ele só esperava que não se encontrassem no campo de batalha.

"Vejo vocês em breve soa melhor", o fugitivo oferecido.

Harry sorriu. "Eu recebo um beijo para a estrada?"

"Você tem algum tempo?" Perguntou Rabastan. "Porque eu vou dar-lhe algo que dura mais de um beijo", ele sorriu, mesmo quando ele virou Harry em suas costas. Ele tinha que senti-lo uma última vez para se lembrar dele e consolar-se.

"Leve o tempo que você precisa," Harry disse a ele e se entregou totalmente a ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa dos Delacour:<strong>

Apolline estava bebendo chá gelado quando Harry entrou na casa. Ela esperou que ele viesse ao redor do quiosque do jardim, levando o lobo bebê em seus braços. Ele olhou para baixo, como quando ela o conheceu, mas houve um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando ele olhou para Ciel.

"_Bonjour_", ele disse a ela à primeira vista. Ele tinha aquela pequena palavra para baixo e que a bruxa teve prazer sempre que ele falava o par de palavras que tinha aprendido em francês.

"Meu Harry! Você é uma delícia! Venha, venha, você teve café da manhã?"

Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Mas eu adoraria um pouco de café. E você tem aqueles rolos de canela?"

A bruxa riu e conduziu-o para a cozinha. Ela pegou o filhote dele e colocá-lo em uma cesta a seus pés e perto de Harry antes de empurrar o adolescente em uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado dele. Harry estremeceu quando ele se sentou seu traseiro ainda dolorido. Apolline foi observadora, mas deixá-lo deslizar, para esse momento.

"Expresso ou cappuccino?" Perguntou Apollo.

"Cappuccino, com creme chantilly adicional, dois açúcares e canela," Harry respondeu.

A futura mãe sorriu. "Meu tipo de café." Ela acenou com a varinha e seus lanches apareceram em cima da mesa, seguido do seu café. "Você sabe, logo depois de voltar de nossa viagem de compras tivemos alguns visitantes." Ela fez uma pausa para roer um rolo de canela. "Será que os nomes de Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody e Tonks tocar alguma coisa?"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. "Eles estavam aqui? O que eles querem?"

A bruxa parecia convencida. "Isso não importa. Eles não vão voltar mais tarde esta noite. Que eu queria que você tivesse algum tempo, recolher suas coisas em seu próprio ritmo." Fechou os olhos com o adolescente. "Jantar com a gente, como uma família."

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Enquanto ele tinha sido aceite pela família Weasley e tratou com seu próprio parente, ele nunca tinha ouvido as palavras. Apolline mostrou com ambas as ações e palavras. Mas, ainda assim, Harry estava muito inseguro e com medo de assumir nada. Engolindo o nó na garganta, ele falou. "Você realmente pensa em mim como família?"

Seus olhos estavam sombreados em sua resposta. É triste que o menino ainda tinha que perguntar. "É claro", respondeu ela. "Você é como um filho para mim e um irmão para minhas filhas e o único homem na casa para dar o meu Armand algum alívio. Você foi maravilhoso Harry e vamos sentir tanta falta de você." Ela se aproximou e cutucou seu nariz. "Isso não significa que nós nunca encontraremos novamente. Digo agora, como para salvar-lhe constrangimento, mas espero uma carta a cada semana pelo menos. Você não terá que me preocupar. Entendido?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça achando que realmente não havia outra maneira de responder a ela.

"Tome o seu café antes que esfrie", ela instruiu. "E me contar tudo sobre o seu homem. Usava-lo, _não_? "

Harry corou. "Não é verdade."

"Você sabe, vocês dois me lembrou de Armand e eu em nossa ... qual é a palavra? Aha! Lua de mel", Apolline exclamou. "Ele tratou você bem todo esse tempo?"

"Foi realmente perfeito", o adolescente admitiu. "Eu não mudaria este verão por nada no mundo inteiro".

"Isso é o que realmente importa", Apolline disse a ele. "É bom estar de feliz."

"Isso," Harry concordou.

Ela olhou-o de cima para baixo. "Nós realmente precisamos desfazer esse feitiço em sua cicatriz ou eles vão pensar que você perdeu e contratou a dupla", Apolline disse a ele. "Apesar de que seria uma visão."

"Vocês são maus", Harry brincou com ela.

"É bom saber que ainda tenho," a bruxa piscou.

* * *

><p>Fleur juntou a Harry quando o adolescente começou a arrumar suas coisas. Sentou-se na cama ao lado de seu tronco aberto e ajudou a dobrar algumas de suas roupas com sua varinha.<p>

"É uma pena que você está saindo," a bruxa loira comentou.

"Eu sei", disse adolescente concordando. "Eu gostaria de poder ficar aqui mais tempo, mas eu realmente sinto falta do castelo."

"Eu conheço o sentimento", Fleur assentiu sabiamente. "Sinto falta de Beauxbatons, as escadarias de mármore, os jardins, as fontes, e o Bistro na cidade vizinha com todos os garçons bonito..."

Harry riu. "Você tinha me preocupado por um momento."

Fleur jogou uma camisa para ele que o candidato pegou com facilidade.

O adolescente, em seguida, colocou a camisa em sua mala. "Você não estava indo para o trabalho em Londres, praticar o seu Inglês e tudo mais?"

"Eu ainda posso", respondeu Fleur. "Estou à espera de ofertas."

"Boa sorte, então," Harry disse a ela.

"Hm, obrigado. Você já decidiu o que fazer com Rabastan?"

"Nós terminamos," Harry disse a ela com um encolher de ombros.

Fleur fez uma careta. "Harry..."

O adolescente endireitou as costas. "Eu não tenho certeza de que se quebrar. Nós apenas decidimos ver se vamos nos encontrar novamente. Eu não queria dizer adeus..." Outro encolher de ombros.

A parte Veela levantou-se e ofereceu-lhe um abraço. Harry não era muito alto ou volumoso, parecia que ela estava consolando a irmã ou irmão como o caso foi. "Você vai ficar bem. E talvez seja bom, Londres não é tão grande."

"Sua mãe disse a mesma coisa," Harry disse a ela.

"Ela sabe melhor", afirmou Fleur.

"Claro", respondeu ele. "Hm, as calças de couro. Eu não acho que vou precisar deles."

Fleur agarrou e colocou na malas. "Você ainda vai levá-los. Você nunca sabe quando pode precisar deles."

"Você pode imaginar Hermione ou Ron ir a discotecas? Minha Hermione e Ron?" Harry perguntou a ela.

"Eles devem saber como se divertir", disse Fleur. Então ela olhou cético. "Ou você pode ir com Draco Malfoy."

Harry se engasgou. "Ele?"

"_Oui_ ", Fleur assentiu com a cabeça como se tivesse sugerido a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Nós odiamos a coragem de cada um", Harry disse a ela.

"Eu não quis dizer-lhe para ter relações sexuais com ele" Fleur demorou. "Só para sair juntos. Talvez não falar uma palavra durante toda a noite. Isso pode funcionar."

"Se eu alimentá-lo 'Projeto de vivo-morto' pode."

A bruxa loira olhou-o. "Agora você está sendo negativo. Loiros são uma escolha natural quando você quer se divertir!"

"Rabastan é muito divertido e ele não tem um cabelo loiro em seu corpo", Harry murmurou.

"Desculpas", Fleur rejeitou suas palavras com um ar que mostrou que ela tinha muita prática. "Se não Malfoy, em seguida, Zabini, os italianos são o caminho a percorrer."

"Você tem uma coisa para Slytherin" Harry observou.

Fleur deu de ombros. "Rosaline dormiu com o rapaz de pele escura e disse que ele era o paraíso. Então, outra menina, talvez Cecile, teve a loira, ela estava completamente satisfeito."

Harry piscou. "Você faz parecer que você está experimentando vestidos."

A bruxa deu de ombros. "De certa forma. Meus amigos são parte Veela, como eu. Temos uma libido muito ativa. Você deverá ver sangue Veela completo" Fleur disse a ele. "Eles são totalmente putas".

O adolescente balbuciou. Ela acenou. "Não seja tão surpreso, mãe disse para si mesma. Você deve ouvir sua avó falar sobre seus dias mais jovens..."

"Eu não!" Harry cortou. Seu rosto estava vermelho e a bruxa parecia encantada.

"Depois de todo o sexo com Rabastan e você ainda corar como uma virgem", ela murmurou.

"Se você me dá licença que eu tenho coisas para arrumar," Harry tentou salvar um pouco de sua dignidade e não quando ela riu abertamente e chamou-o "bonito". Ele realmente não tinha nenhuma chance. Ela era pior do que os gêmeos quando brincou com Ron. Foi estranhamente comovente e carinhoso, mas irritante além das palavras. O último pedaço que ela parecia conhecer muito bem e fez um grande esforço para fazê-lo corar tanto quanto podia. Harry suspirou. Ele ia perder esta muito.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle levou a louça de prata para a mesa de jantar. Harry estava bem atrás dela com os pratos, enquanto Fleur encantou uma bandeja com copos e os guiou até a mesa. Apolline estava tendo algum tempo, sentado em uma cadeira e dando ordens.<p>

"A seu pai sabe cozinhar?" Harry perguntou a mais jovem Delacour.

A menina deu de ombros. "Dois pratos apenas."

"Ele pode cozinhar massas," Flor lembrou.

"Você quer dizer a maneira trouxa?" Harry perguntou.

"Com magias", as duas irmãs lhe disse.

"Oh, isso é triste", comentou o adolescente e as duas meninas assentiu.

"Vamos, depressa", Apolline lhes disse. "Meu marido não é tão ruim assim."

"Ele é pior", acrescentou Fleur seus dois centavos.

"Agora eu estou com medo", Harry disse a eles.

"Absurdo", Apolline falou. "Ninguém foi ainda envenenado".

Harry engoliu em seco e se preparou.

Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam todos sentados e Armand trouxe as bandejas e começou a servir a refeição. Ele foi assado de cordeiro com batata doce, molho e duas saladas. Fleur inclinou-se para Harry e disse-lhe em voz baixa. "Ele pode cozinhar este e javali com compota de maçã e as uvas".

"E não podemos simplesmente cozinhar a massa?" perguntou o adolescente.

Fleur deu de ombros. "Há coisas estranhas."

"É verdade," Harry concordou.

Uma vez que todos estavam sentados Armand encheu os copos com vinho. "Um brinde", anunciou. Todos eles ergueram seus copos. "Para o mais novo membro desta família, que nós amamos e prezamos que ele possa voltar a esta casa de novo", o homem propôs.

"Que ele tenha uma viagem segura", Apolline continuou.

"E ficar fora de problemas," Fleur acrescentou.

"E nunca nos esqueçamos," Gabrielle terminou.

Harry chorou então.

"Não há lágrimas", Apolline disse a ele. "É uma ocasião feliz."

"Claro," Harry engoliu as lágrimas que queriam descer.

"Beba ou os desejos não se tornará realidade", Armand ditado.

Todos eles ergueram seus copos e beberam, embora Apolline só bebeu uma gota.

"Agora, comer e me diga o que vocês pensam" o assistente francês exortou-os e começou a distribuir as porções.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin tocou a campainha da residência Delacour.<p>

"... Jogar bonito", disse Dumbledore a Alastor.

"Eu não sou tão ruim assim", o Auror deu um olhar estranho e respondeu.

"Sem comentários", o mago barbudo falou a todos.

Moody fez uma careta.

A porta se abriu e Armand Delacour os cumprimentou. "Está na hora, por favor entrar"

"Estamos felizes por estar de volta", Dumbledore disse ao assistente. Os assistentes britânicos entraram na sala onde estavam reunida toda a família.

Remus viu Harry ao lado de Apolline Delacour. Ele parecia diferente do que antes. Ele cresceu alguns centímetros, o seu cabelo estava mais confusa e um pouco mais. Ele parecia que tinha ganhado um pouco de peso e foi bom para ele. O adolescente teve uma mudança no guarda-roupa também. Ele estava vestido com roupas que ele montado pela primeira vez. Era uma marca cara de jeans, cinto de couro, um top preto simples e sem óculos. Ele parecia muito bom.

"Hey Moony, Tonks, Professores," Harry acenou para eles.

"Hey Harry!" a metamorfomaga sorriu.

Alastor resmungou uma saudação, enquanto Remus sorriu e cumprimentou-o corretamente. "Olá, Harry, você está ótimo."

"Na verdade, Harry, meu filho, eu estou feliz em vê-lo tão bem", Albus Dumbledore acrescentou.

"Obrigado, senhor", Harry disse.

"Sente-se", Armand oferecido. "Qualquer um chá gelado?"

"Temos tempo", respondeu Dumbledore.

Eles tomaram os assentos disponíveis e, por alguns minutos, eles simplesmente olharam para Harry, fala sobre as mudanças no adolescente.

"Você está gostando da França?" Perguntou Remus.

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram e ele começou a divagar sobre tudo o que ele tinha visto em Paris, tanto trouxa e mágico.

"Estou feliz que você teve um momento tão maravilhoso", Dumbledore disse a seu aluno honestamente. Foi realmente raro ver Harry em um bom humor. A euforia e alegria que ele estava mostrando, o rapaz só tinha que quando ele estava no ar zumbindo pelos céus em velocidades impossíveis. Ele fez o assistente de idade sentir-se pior para as ações erradas que havia tomado com o adolescente durante todos esses anos. A desconfiança nos olhos de Harry doer mais. Dumbledore sabia que ele tinha uma maneira muito pela frente antes que o adolescente perdoou.

"Eu também," Harry disse.

Moody pigarreou. "A Chave de Portal está configurado para ativar a dez horas", informou ao quarto.

"Meu tronco é embalado", o adolescente de olhos verdes informou. "Hedwig e Ciel estão em suas gaiolas tão bem."

"Ciel?" Perguntou Tonks.

"Um filhote de lobo", respondeu Fleur.

"O nosso presente", sua mãe disse a eles. "Para o aniversário de Harry". Ela estreitou os olhos para Dumbledore. "Isso não será um problema, certo?"

O Diretor de Hogwarts sentiu a transpiração. Ele nunca tinha se sentido mais intimidado por alguém ou alguma coisa antes de conhecer Apolline Delacour. Aquela bruxa o assustou.

"Claro que não", respondeu Dumbledore apressadamente.

"Vou trazer o tronco", Armand ofereceu. "Você disse adeus a Hedwig?" ele perguntou a Gabrielle.

"Não há necessidade", Apolline disse a ele. Ela perfurou Harry com seu olhar.

"Uma vez por semana," Harry prometeu.

"Bom garoto", a bruxa sorriu e acariciou suas costas.

Harry se levantou quando Armand desceu e seu tronco levitando atrás dele com Edwiges em sua gaiola e Ciel realizadas em seus braços.

"Aqui você vai. Ele estava acordado quando eu voltei. Os encantos aquecimento que usamos caiu", o assistente disse a Harry.

O adolescente aceitou o filhote com um sorriso. O nariz de Remus se contorceu com a presença do lobo. "Ele é bonito", disse ao filho de seu amigo.

Harry sorriu. "Ele é, não é?" O adolescente abraçou o lobo. Ele contemplou o homem. "Ele não está incomodando você, não é?"

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça. "Não, Harry, ele não é um incômodo."

"Eu vou te dar um abraço", declarou Gabrielle e esmagou o corpo de Harry. O adolescente riu e consentiu com um sorriso no rosto. Esta menina era a irmãzinha irritante que desejava que ele havia conhecido antes. Remus habilmente levou o filhote dos braços de Harry e os adolescente deu-lhe um olhar agradecido.

"Pare de alugar ele", "Fleur disse a irmã quando ela puxou Harry em seu próprio abraço. "Vejo você em breve, certo?" ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Armand olhou-o por um momento antes de ele também puxar em um abraço. "Não envergonhado é você?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, oprimido que mesmo o assistente pensava nele como família. As palavras eram bons, mas Harry tinha sido carente de atenção. O abraço e o tapinha em seu ombro me senti muito bem com ele. "Obrigado por tudo", o adolescente disse a Armand, com a voz cheia de emoção.

"Você não precisa me agradecer, Harry. Foi um prazer", Armand assegurou.

Por último, houve Apolline. A bruxa ficou com cuidado, uma mão em sua barriga. "Venha aqui Harry. Você não está saindo de um presente. "

Harry riu e foi até ela, jogando os braços em torno dela em um abraço. "Meu filho," a bruxa cantava. "Meu querido Harry, certifique-se de comer bem e se vestir adequadamente. Castelos são correntes de ar e me escreva logo quando você chegar." Seu sotaque era mais grosso do que o habitual, suas emoções ao rubro. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Harry apenas assentiu em tudo o que ela lhe pedia. "E não acrobacias quando você voar. Fleur me disse que você é irresponsável."

"Eu vou tentar no último," Harry disse a ela.

"Garotos serão sempre garotos, amor" Armand puxou sua esposa em um abraço e a bruxa lançou Harry ao dela.

"Eu ainda posso me preocupar", Apolline disse ao marido.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele se aproximou de Remus, de frente para a família. "Então, eu acho que eu vou agora", o adolescente engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

"Vejo você em breve", Apolline disse a ele. Ela deu um olhar severo quando ela disse isso.

"Claro," Harry ofereceu a todos um sorriso. "Vejo vocês em breve."

"Por favor, toque na chave de portal Harry," Dumbledore disse ao adolescente. Ele falou pela primeira vez, não tendo queria se intrometer no que era, obviamente, um momento família. Ele apontou para a corda que segurava. "Isso vai ativar em breve."

Harry concordou. Ele deu um último sorriso para a família que se tornou seu próprio para o curto tempo de verão durou. Então ele sentiu um puxão para trás seu umbigo e antes que ele pudesse piscar, ele deixou a França para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>Quarto de hotel do Rabastan:<strong>

O bruxo das trevas olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Ele estava nu da cintura para cima e qualquer glamour que tinha lançado sobre seu corpo foi dissipada. A Marca Negra foi perceptível em seu braço novamente.

Ele avaliou seu corpo com satisfação. Toda a desnutrição tinha sofrido enquanto estava preso em Azkaban tinha sido corrigida nos meses que passou na França. Seu cabelo que ele tinha sido forçado a cortar curto por causa de piolhos estava saudável novamente. Seus olhos não eram mal-assombrado e oco e qualquer efeito prolongado da presença de dementadores se foi.

Houve um tamborilar de magia no ar e outra forma apareceu atrás dele. Rabastan olhou-o através do espelho.

"Você já se transformou em um narcisista desde a última vez que te vi?" o homem demorou. Sua voz era muito profunda e um sotaque de uma pessoa que falava muitas línguas simplesmente resolver completamente a um. Ele tinha a mesma pele pálida como Rabastan e cabelos negros capturados baixo em sua cabeça. Ele também tinha um tufo de listras brancas sobre o seu lado esquerdo. Seu rosto tinha um par de rugas em volta dos olhos, olhos pretos e semelhantes aos do assistente nu.

"Apenas observando os resultados da minha recuperação, nunca temer que eu pudesse me transformar em um idiota auto amoroso", Rabastan respondeu.

O homem deixou cair uma mão ao redor de seus ombros e ele se juntou ao jovem bruxo diante do espelho. "Você faz uma boa aparência irmãozinho", Rodolphus Lestrange, finalmente, comentou. "Você não é só pele e osso mais". Ele lançou seu irmão e caminhou um pouco ao redor da sala, levando tudo dentro Rabastan lamentou depois que o quarto ainda estava uma bagunça. Ele não se preocupou em usar até mesmo um feitiço para arrumar um pouco desde que Harry tinha deixado naquela manhã. E quando Rodolphus sorriu na direção da cama do jovem Comensal da Morte sentiu seu estômago cair.

"E, aparentemente, lhe foram alimentados muito bem", Rodolphus ronronou sugestivamente.

Bem utilizado para mente suja de seu irmão, não se importando como verdadeiro pode ser nesta ocasião, Rabastan jogou uma toalha descartados. "Não seja tão nojento."

"Estou apenas indicando os fatos Rabastan". O bruxo mais velho examinou seu irmão mais novo. "A não ser que não era uma coisa única vez." Era uma afirmação.

Rabastan mudou de assunto. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Fique à vontade", Rodolphus permitiu a mudança de assunto. "Nosso Senhor pediu que eu verificasse sua saúde."

"Você poderia ter enviado um elfo doméstico. Essa cadela te deixou contra a parede de novo?" Rabastan sorriu.

Seu irmão devolveu. "É assim a maneira de falar sobre a minha querida esposa?" Ele propositalmente colocar ênfase na 'queridinho' que fez os dois rachar.

"Sério," Rabastan insistiu.

"Bem, Ele quer você de volta. Planeja fazer, pessoas para matar, você sabe o de sempre. Você está pronto para voltar? Ou você precisa dizer adeus especial a alguém?"

"Mais uma vez com as insinuações?" Rabastan fez uma careta.

Rodolphus deu um grande sorriso e o assistente mais jovem suspirou e respondeu: "Não, eu não tenho negócios inacabados aqui."

"Bem, então, vamos lá, a sua fuga de verão na França acabou, é hora de levar a sério novamente."

* * *

><p><strong>Fim da história<strong>


End file.
